Harmonic Chaos Chronicles XII: Light VS Darkness
by sonicfan0987
Summary: An ancient Legend is born anew when a mysterious man known as Kurai reveals his plans to Rage about his desire to reform the Legendary Weapon Radiant Dawn a weapon used to save the light which was forged by 7 and 13. Can Rage and the gang stop him or will the Radiant Dawn be forge and end all life as they know it? extended summer inside! (Some OCxRainbow)
1. Chapter I: Legends Come True

**Harmonic Chaos Chronicles XII: Light V.S. Darkness**

**By: Sonicfan 0987**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA and all related content. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro Inc. and I as the author claim no ownership over any of their materials. However as the author I own all Original Characters (OC) unless noted otherwise, along with the story line, Character behavior, and the Harmonic Chaos Chronicles title. Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog/Prince Burning Rage Guardian of Equestria, Icezer Chaotic the Hedgehog, Lunar Relic, Christain the Hedgehog,Xage Chaotic the Hedgehog, Chatoix the Dog, Dex the Wolf, and Nix the Dark are all claimed under a Creative Commens Licence of No-redistribution, no-comercial use and no-copies.**

**Note that this is extended from the preview of this story in Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 11: Chaos Returns final chapter**

**Character Cast and theme songs**

**Rage Chaotic The Hedgehog/Prince Burning Rage: Open your Heart-Crush 40**

**Icezer Chaotic The Hedgehog: Believe in Myself- Kaz Silver**

**Christain the Hedgehog: Chosen One- Mona Lisa Overdrive (Formally A2)**

**Lunar Relic: With me**

**Twilight Sparkle**

**Applejack**

**Rainbow Dash:Reach for the Stars**

**Rarity: Number One- Bleach**

**Fluttershy**

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Amy Rose**

**Pinkie Pie: Smile HD (Yes I went there)**

**Loco The Hedgehog (kasillas. terry****): N/A **

_Synopsis: An ancient Legend is born anew when a mysterious man known as Kurai reveals his plans to Rage about his desire to reform the Legendary Weapon Radiant Dawn a weapon used to save the light which was forged by 7 and 13. This throws Rage and the gang into a quest to discover the lights and prevent Kurai from finding the 13 Darknesses. Will the Heroes be victorious or will it come down the the clash Kurai seeks? Only time will tell..._

**Chapter I: Legends come true**

_There was once a time where darkness did not exist and all people loved light. But a time came when people grew greedy for the light and thus Darkness was created in their hearts. A battle began and when all seemed lost and darkness had won twenty heroes seven of pure light and 13 of the deepest darkness using their powers split the world into many and they resided within one they formed the Chaos Guardians to keep this balance in check. In order to stop the all powerful darkness the sevenand thirteen combined their power to form the Ultimate Weapon known as Radiant Dawn a sword of untold power that can bright the brightest of light or the darkest of darkness. But legend has it that the 13 betrayed their light using brothers and in order to protect the worlds the seven destroyed the blade. But Legend has it that one day the thirteen and seven will do battle reforging this Ultimate Weapon._

"...That was a story my father used to tell me." Rage finishes, he and his six friends were sitting on their respective chairs in The Council of Friendship within The Palace of Friendship.

"Still it is only legend Rage do you actually thing it's true?" Rarity asks

"I do not know..." replies the red alicorn "I mean no one knows if it is true or not since this was so long ago... I guess if it was true the only person I could think of who would know would be Chaotix since he claims to be the last survivng Chaos Guardian Founder."

"Have you ever asked him?" Fluttershy asks

"No, he does not like to talk about what happened in his past." Rage sighs "So I don't simple as that."

"But what if it is true?" Twilight asks "If that day does come Rage you will need to find seven protectors of light to aid you."

"Well six Twilight since I would be one of them." Rage replies "And for that to happen thirteen pure darkness's would have to join forces and so far we've seen that they were lucky to have 5 to 7 join together without problem." Rage replies "And besides the only pure darkness's that exist are all in Tartarus."

"But what about Mobius?" Rainbow Dash asks "I mean we never did find out what happened to Mephilies after you defeated him all he did was disappear,"

"Well if they do decide to try something one thing is for sure." Applejack says

"What would that be?" Rarity asks

"That we would totally band together to fight them!" Pinkie Pie says

"Yeah but still think for a second if they were to try that. They need 13 and then the seven lights..." Rarity points out

"Well let's say for a minute that we are the seven lights." Twilight says "Then we have Tirek, Nix, Mephilies, Nightmare Eclipse, Molestia, Scourge and Nazo that's only 7 they would still need 6 more in order combat us to forge the Radiant Dawn." Twilight says

"True and I am not sure where they would get 6 pure darkness's since for that to work Nix would have to find the right people to corrupt with it but even then for them to become pure darkness is still a wild chance." Rage says

"And they risk us finding out and interfering." Christain says

"So I doubt we would ever have to worry about them trying anything." Rage says "Besides I have an old friend on the other side who keeps me informed of what occurs in The Realm Of Darkness."

But what they did not know was there was a figure outside listening to the conversation. He was in the Dark Legions coat with the hood up. "That is all I need to know..." it chuckles before leaping into the air and vanishing into thin air.

_**Three Days Later...**_

Rage sat on the edge of Angel Island resting with Icezer and Christain both next to him. The day was beautiful but soon Rage's eyes shoot open. "Thanks..." he says leaping up and vanishing before anyone could see.

[Realm Of Darkness/Human]

Rage appeared out of a flash of green light. He was in his normal human form. A mid tanned male at around 16 with fire red hair spiked up. He wore his normal Mobian attire of a dark gray jacket with two red stripes over a dark green shirt with a black _R_ curved at the tails. On his hands were fingerless gloves a few tones lighter then his jacket and on his lower body was a pair of dark navy pants with dark red shoes each with a solo black stripe running across them from left to right. He opens his emerald green eyes and looks to see his friend.

The male was about 16 or 17 as well and he had long silver hair, ocean blue eyes and a scar under his right eye. He wore a black vest with a white shirt under it and on his right shoulder was a gray and red shoulder piece to some armor. On his legs were a pair of dark gray shorts and black sneakers. In his right hand was a double edged sword with a black blade and white hilt. "Thanks for coming Rage." he says

Rage nods in response before replying "So Kai what is going on? You said it was urgent."

"Yeah well I was on my way back from picking up my repaired armor and I saw a figure in a Dark Legion coat so I followed him. He led me to an abandoned city with neon lights everywhere. Above it was a large fortress I knew he meant trouble so I called for you." the man replies

"Well should we pay him a little visit?" Rage asks and his friend nods, Rage summons his Blade of Chaos and followed him to the city where they were attacked by Dark Spawns. "These are not your average Dark Spawns!" Rage yells to Kai as he destroys one

"What do you mean?" Kai replies back deflecting a blow from one before following up with a sword blow to defeat it.

"These ones are being controlled by someone or some people!" Rage says taking out the last one with a blast of fire and making his Blade of Chaos vanish

"Well that just makes things more interesting." Kai says as the two enter the fortress.

"Agreed." Rage says as they run through the exterior until they reach a bridge where the figure Kai had mentioned was about to cross. "Hay you!" Rage yells "Stop!" the mysterious figure looks at him and tries to run across the bridge. "Oh no you don'!" Rage yells "Chaos Control!" he commands as he warps in front of the mysterious character and knocks it down.

"Outta my way!" it yells in a male voice

"Who are you?" Rage asks crossing his arms

"who am I?" he asks putting the hood down to reveal a man with black hair and amber eyes "My name is Kurai the Seeker of the darkness. And who are you?"

"My name is Rage Chaotic, Chaos Guardian and The Light in the Darkness." Rage replies putting his arms to his side

"A Chaos Guardian?" Kurai asks almost surprised as he forms two blades of energy "Well you will not stop me from reforming the Radiant Dawn!"

"How do you know that name!?" Rage yells in questions summoning his Blade of Chaos and getting into a battle stance

"It matters not..." Kurai says "all that matters is I get you out of my way!"

[Music: Night of Fate- Kingdom Hearts]

Kurai leaps for Rage and attempts to slash him with his blades but Rage blocks it and the two struggle for control. Soon Kurai uses a blast of Dark Energy to blast Rage away. Rage quickly recovers and looks at the enemy. "Chaos Counterstrike!" he yells as he warps up to Kurai and slashes him a few times before warping to the side and slashing him more and then repeating it on the other side and then behind him before ending with a large light charged strike.

Kurai stands up as if he hadn't even been harmed. "I see... you are an interesting person Rage Chaoitc but I am afraid this game of ours ends now..." he looks Rage dead in the eyes as he disappears into the shadows

"Wait!" Rage yells trying to grab him but fails. Rage stands there a few seconds before dismissing his weapon and Kai runs up to him.

"Are you oaky?" he asks

"I'm fine..." Rage says "Kai tell the others in The Chaos Realm... The time is upon us."

Kai looks in surprise "You don't mean?

"I do... the fated battle of Seven and Thirteen..." Rage replies "I must return now we have no time to lose..."

"Alright Rage good luck!" he says

Rage returns to the Palace of Friendship with an unclear look on his face. "What's wrong Rage?" Twilight asks

"You guys remember the story I told you about?" Rage asks "The one about The Radiant Dawn?" his friends nod "Well It might not be just an old tale... a man named Kurai is going to find the 13 Darknesses required to forge it!"

"What?!" Twilight was the first to gasp

"But without the 7 Lights it would be useless!" Applejack says

"Good point Applejack." Rarity agrees

"That's just it... I think The 7 Light would be _**US**_" Rage says in response "So if he finds the 7 in Tartarus he would only need 5 more in order to complete it!"

"Rage you have to be joking." Rarity says

"I am afraid he may not be," Christain says "I feel a change in the tides of light and dark not a simple one either... something big is coming."

"I told you!" Rage says "If Kurai gets his group together then we won't have just our normal friends and foes here it will be a full scale **WAR** Kurai has power over the Dark Spawns and I know he will use them as much as he can if they advance on Equestria we are looking at having to get the Royal Guard involved it is best we try to stop them before that can happen."

"Rage is right," Twilight says "But where would we find these Darknesses?"

"Mobius has more then enough people but Equestria has it's handful too." Christain says

"Then that is where we'll go!" Rainbow Dash says

"Right, everypony make your preparations for going to Mobius and meet me on Angel Island when you are ready." Rage says as he uses Chaos Control to warp to his home island. Christain stands up and walks out with the others besides Twilight and Spike as they go to their respective homes and prepare.

"So am I coming too?" Spike asks

"Of course Spike." Twilight says "Lunar can you hold down the fort while we are gone?"

"Sure thing." the maroon Unicorn replies turning his head from the book he was reading. Then Twilight and Spike get to work on gathering what they would need.

On Sweet Apple Acres Applejack had packed a few extra hats and as she walked past Granny Smith she spoke "Where you going sonny?"

"I have to go outta town with my friends for a while." Applejack replies

"Take Applebloom with ya please Big Mac is in no shape to care for her." Granny Smith says looking over at the large stallion who was on the bed, he had come down with a rather bad flu and looked horrible. "Nope" he wheezes after a cough.

"Fine..." Applejack sighs "Applebloom get down here!" she hollars and soon the young filly was right next to Applejack as they walked out of the door.

"So where are we going?" she asks

"Mobius." Applejack responds and Applebloom's eyes widen in awe

"You mean we are going to Rage's home?" she asks

"Well where he grew up." her big sister responds

"Huh?" she asks in question

"Ya see Rage was born here in Equestria but his father moved him to Mobius for his safety." Applejack explains

Meanwhile in Rarity's Boutique she was packing a good chunk of her dresses and accessories when Sweetie Belle bounced in "Where you going Rarity?" she asks

"Oh why Sweetie Belle I have to go with Rage and my friends to Mobius." Rarity replies

"Can I come? Can I come? Can I come?!" Sweetie Belle asks multiple times

"Well..." Rarity says thinking 'I don't want her to be a burden for the others... but then again if I leave her here then she might mess things up while I am gone...' Rarity thinks a minute weighing out the two options... "very well..." she sighs

"YAHOOO!: Sweetie Belle leaps for joy.

Back on Angel Island Rage walks up to the shrine where Tikal, Knuckles and Chaos were chatting. "Something wrong Rage?" Tikal asks

"Yeah, we need to go to Mobius... a man known as Kurai is attempting to complete the Legendary Weapon The Radiant Dawn." the crimson Alicorn replies as he switches over to his hedgehog form

"But Rage that is just a legend you don't believe it do you?" Knuckles asks

"I am not saying I do I just don't want to end up finding out the hard way." Rage replies

"His cause for concern is well founded." Chaos says "If it is in fact true then allowing it's creation will no doubt cause havoc throughout the Multiverse." Rage thanks the water creature as Icezer walks up with an interesting one next to him next to him was a male Mobian Hedgehog standing about 4' 7" he was blue with yellow streaks to match the beanie on his head. On his torso was a blue jacket not to far under it was a pair of camouflage pants and yellow sneekers. The look in his eyes spelled C-R-A-Z-Y to Rage who guessed he weighed around 105-110 about the age for a teenage mobian since he looked to be 14 or 15. on his back was an M16A4 and a machete.

"who is this Icezer?" Rage asks his brother. Icezer was a mid sized Mobian about 36 now he was of course to match the name an icy blue color with a long yellow stripe going from the center of his violet eyes down the center quill of his head. He had on a bright gray shirt with a snowflake on it and black sweatpants. His gloves and shoes were both a deep vivid blue.

"He is Loco." Icezer says

"Well I kind of guessed that..." Rage says with a partially annoyed look and a facepalm.

"No the names Loco!" the hedgehog says "and I am not called it for nothing!"

"Do you have a last name?" Rage asks

"Do _YOU_ have last name?" the hedgehog asks him

"Yeah I do I am Rage Chaotic." the crimson hedgehog replies "And did you learn about respecting you elders?"

"Elder you? You are what 25?" Loco scoffs

"I am 48..." Rage growls gritting his teeth

"He does not have a last name Rage." Icezer says "Now will you two get along?"

"Where did you find him?" Rage asks

"Well I caught him shooting at Dark Spawns and when he ran out of ammo I helped him out. Speaking of which Rage you have an old armory from when you worked with G.U.N do you have anything for ammo left.

"Icezer I told you never to speak of the time I worked with GUN it was that or I went to prison for saving one of their agents life." Rage grunts "But yeah I still have it but it is in my house in Seaside Hill." Rage responds as the rest of the gang arrives

"We are ready." Twilight says

"Why are Applebloom and Sweetie Belle here?" Rage asks

"Well Big Mac is inno shape to care for Applebloom" Applejack replies

"And I don't want to leave Sweetie Belle alone." Rarity says

"Hay Rage who's the white one with the purple hair?" Loco asks

"That is Rarity." Rage says before turning to the shrine of the Master Emerald "Alright guys hold on." Rage says as he focuses his energy "Chaos Control!" he says releasing it and warping Angel Island back to Mobius right above his Seaside Hill home. "Alright let's head down to my house and we can go from there." Rage says as they all walk out and down to Rage's home.

When they get settled Rarity looks at her dresses "oh how can I wear these like this?" she asks

"Do not worry" Rage says pulling out some money "here why don't you all go buy some clothing because we may be here a while."

"I am good right?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Yeah you fit just right in my sisters old clothing." Rage says feeling his heart sink when he thinks about her and how she went to the Darkness. "Now as for you Loco come with me." Rage says and the young hedgehog follows him down to the basement and up to a metal door where Rage inputs a password and the door opens to show his old armory. "The M16's 5.56 NATO rounds should be in that locker." Rage says pointing and Loco opens it and looks in awe at all of the ammo and other weapons

"How much can I take?" he asks

"As far as I am concerned as much as you can carry." Rage says opening another locker with more advanced rifles and pistols inside.

"Whoa what are those?!" Loco asks

"Soon after I became the Chaos Guardian I put my engineering skills to use and made these. They run off of Chaos energy and launch Chaos Spears like I would but at a faster rate and more accurate." Rage says putting a pistol in his belt and slinging an Assault Rifle that was designed like a M4A1 "Never thought I would have to use these again but if Kurai can control Dark Spawns then I might need it."

"Nice." Loco replies

"Now you tell anyone about this place and I will find you and I will kill you." Rage says as they leave the room.

"My lips are sealed." he replies

"Good." Rage says as they walk back up the stairs to see Chaotix awaitng their return "Master Chaotix what brings you here?"

"Rage I have some information regarding Kurai." Chaotix says "Do not allow him to escape he is more powerful the he showed you I don't think he is aware of his own power yet."

"alright thanks," Rage says as the two leave to see Tails in the Tornado and Amy on the wing Rage greets tails as they land "Tails, Amy this is a surprise what's up?" he asks

"We saw Angel Island and we knew you had returned so we cam to get you." Amy says

"Why is something wrong?" Rage asks

"It's Sonic ever since he came back from that battle in Equestria he has been acting sick but any of the tests I run turn up with nothing." Tails says

"Interesting..." Rage says rubbing his chin

**To be continued!**

**Next Time on Harmonic Chaos Chronicles XII: Light V.S. Darkness**

**Rage and co. being the long journey to finding who might be used as the remaining darkness for Kurai to forge The Radiant Dawn. All while this happens someone is lurking in the shadows... are they here to help or here to ruin the day of our heroes? Find out in Harmonic Chaos Chronicles XII Chapter II: Let the hunt begin!**


	2. Chapter II: Rage VS Sonic

**Chapter 2: Rage V.S. Sonic**

_The story so far..._

_Kai an old friend of Rage calls out for his help when he meets a mysterious man. When Rage and Kai catch up the mane is revealed as Kurai and he plans to restore the Ultimate Weapon known as Radiant Dawn. Rage gathers up his friends and returned to Mobius to begin the quest to cripple the forces of Darkness but unbeknownst the them an old foe is lurking in the shadows..._

[Mystic Ruins]

(Music: Mystic Ruins- Sonic Adventure)

Rage sat on the porch of Tails' home with Amy and Tailsas they await the return of their friends. They sat there for maybe an hour before everyone was back. "Alright it's time to go." Rage says "Our first stop is The Blood Forest."

"The Blood Forest?" Fluttershy asks with a small 'eep'

"Don't worry it gets the name from the trees." Tails says "They are _Quercus rubra"_

"In English please?" Applejack says

"Red Oaks they are known for their blood red leaves and The Blood Forest is full of them." Rage says as he stands up "Thanks for the fix up on my Chaos Freedom Tails." he says

"No problem Rage I was happy to help!" the young fox says "If you see Sonic tell him hi for me."

"Will do." Rage says as he and his friends head off for the woods.

Blood Forest 12:00 PM

The group arrives to the forest which was on the northern edge of Green Hill Zone. As soon as they enter Rage puts his arm out telling them to stop. "Hmmm." he sighs looking around focused

"What's up Rage?" Twilight asks

Soon Rage's eyes light up "The Darkness..." he says "but here?"

"Uh Rage care to elaborate?" Applejack asks

"The Darkness... Rage says with a capital _D _an old-" Rage was cut off by a certain cocky hedgehog

"That's what she said." the cobalt hedgehog chuckles... it was Sonic The Hedgehog the cocky speedy renowned Hero of Mobius. Granted half of his last 'Victories' would have ended up in failures if Rage did not help out but Sonic knew Rage would not take the spotlight for it so he said it was all his doing.

"Sonic..." Rage says "What are you doing here..."

"What I am not allowed to help out?" the blue hedgehog asks

"You mean like how you helped out the last time in bringing Scourge AND NAZO to Equestria nearly having both it and Mobius completely destroyed?!" Rage yells

"You still haven't gotten over that?" Sonic asks

"Sonic you are as stupid as you are fast!" Rage yells "I think it would just be better for you to stay out of the way! You have no idea the magnitude of this situation anyways!" he grunts turning around "Let's go guys." he says

"Hay!" Sonic yells at him before hitting Rage with a homing attack "I don't have to put up with that!"

Rage gets up and wipes the small trickle of blood from his lip. "Guys you go on ahead while I sort this out." he says "I will catch up to you at The Great Oak." his friends look at him cautiously before continuing. "Sonic you are nothing now! The last what 6 or 7 times you tried to get anything done it ended up being my problem! Your mistakes always turn into others problems I am not like Knuckles and I will not put up with you getting in the way so as far as I am concerned if you get in my way you are my enemy!" the crimson hedgehog explains keeping himself from lashing at Sonic.

"You don't have any right to talk about Knuckles! He was killed by your 'Friend' Christain after all!" Sonic yells "Besides who here takes care of Eggman every time?!"

"one Sonic Eggman is nothing and you know it! How many times have you taken Mephilies on ALONE? Don't try that 'I've beaten Eggman hundreds of times' bullshit with me Sonic! And two you do not know Christain. Just admit it Sonic your out of your league the world is changing and Eggman is too he's an actual Doctor now it might be best for everyone if you retire." Rage turns to walk off when Sonic hits Rage with a spin dash

"Yeah well I don't see you bragging about what you've done so as far as the Universe is concerned you are a nobody just a hedgehog who sits on an island with no friends! Maybe you should return to Equestria it's as soft and dumb as you and those six girls are" Sonic says in reply

[Music: Boss: Shut Up Faker!-Sonic Adventure 2]

Rage gets back up and looks at Sonic Rage glares with a fire of anger in his eye he had had enough! "That is it Sonic I have had enough!" he yells hitting the blue hedgehog with a roundhouse kick "You've crossed the line! Nobody talks about my friends and gets away with it!" he yells.

"Bring it on!" Sonic chuckles as he dashes for Rage and curls into a ball to try and hit him but he had overlooked one thing... Rage was much faster the he was as Rage kicks the spindashing Sonic into a tree which forced him back to Rage and was met with a fist right to the gut.

"That...is...it!" Sonic huffs coughing up blood, Rage then felt the Chaos Emeralds rumble in his belt pouch as Sonic turned into Super Sonic. "Now I'll show you!" he says charging a light speed attack.

"Please..." Rage sighs sticking his hand out using a siphon ability he takes the energy from Sonic and it forms an energy ball which Rage throws at him. The energy hits Sonic dead on and sends him into a tree badly wounded. Rage walks up to him "Give it up Sonic..." he says "You are no match for me I have you beat in all areas, physical, magical, and most of all Chaos." Rage looks at the hedgehog but what he did not see was a purple beast's eyes in the bushes behind him as it leaps for him Sonic acts "Look out!" he yells moving Rage aside and punching the creature which vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"What the-" Rage looks at the creature before it vanished and soon a dark hedgehog that looked like Sonic but with claws coming out of torn gloves and amber eyes walks out of the bushes.

"Darn I was hoping to hit you..." it says in a deep voice

"Who are you?" Rage asks as Sonic hits him again

"I'm not done with you yet!" Sonic says to him

"I am Dark Gaia." the hedgehog says looking at Rage with a toothy grin showing the jagged teeth.

"Truce until we take him out?" Sonic asks Dark Gaia

"Fine by me..." he chuckles

"Oh yeah like this is fair!" Rage says getting up to see not Dark Gaia but Perfect Dark Gaia.

[Music Change: Essence of Metroid Prime (Metroid Prime Final Boss)]

"Time to die Rage Chaotic!" Dark Gaia says as he stabs and kills Sonic in front of Rage. Instant betrayal...now that was cold even for him Rage was already pissed enough and this just made it worse! Rage summons not the Chaos Emeralds... not the Super Emeralds... but The Ultima Emeralds as he looks at Dark Gaia.

"I am not going down without a fight!" Rage yells in an echoing voice

Meawhile at The Great Oak the group saw the large dragon like beast that was Perfect Dark Gaia and looked in horror "Come on!" Christain finally says "We have to stop him!" the rest follow him not far behind as they hurry as fast as the could before they see a bright flare of energy.

"What is that?" Applebloom asks "I'm scared big sis..." she whimpers hiding her face in Applejack's leg

"It's Rage he just activated his Ultima Chaos Form and he just removed his Inhibitor Rings it looks like it must be more then we think." Icezer says

Back with Ultima Rage he was not floating in the air looking Dark Gaia in the many... eyes it had. "Alright let's get this over with!" he says summoning his weapon.

"What's going on?!" his sword yells

'ugh I forgot about that...' Rage thinks he had forgotten ever since he restored it's full power when ever he was in the Chaos Realm or in his Ultima Chaos Form his Blade of Chaos named Bureijingukaosu. "Hay Blade it's been a while" he says, his sword asked him to call him that so he knew when he was talking to him or trying to release his power. "Hope your up for cutting through some eyeballs."

"Huh?" his sword looks at Dark Gaia "Oh you bet! There is nothing I cannot cut through! Blast away Rage!" he says

"Alright let's go!" Rage chuckles boosting as fast as he could into the beast hitting the first eye.

"You little!" Dark Gaia yells sending a beam of darkness at Rage, "Chaos Shield!" Rage yells blocking the attack with an energy shield he then attack the next eye and was able to combo over to the next two leaving him with four small ones and one big one.

"Dark Sonic lend me your aid already!" Dark Gaia howls as Rage takes out the other set of eyes and then Sonic who was beaming with darkness jumps up and knocks Rage out of the sky.

"Alright I will kill two birds with one stone..." Rage huffs feeling himself wearing out "Thanks for your help Blade." he says,

"Anytime." his sword says as he dismisses him and looks at the two forming a large ball of energy. "Time to End this... Ultima Chaos Apocalypse!" he yells as thousands of energy blasts fall from the skies hitting Dark Gaia and Dark Sonic forcing Dark Gaia back to the hedgehog form and Sonic just sat there on the ground unable to move.

Back in the distance the other saw the large attack occur and Dark Gaia disappear from sight "What the heck was that?!" Loco asks

"Rage's Ultima Chaos Apocalypse." Christain says in awe. "It's over Rage no doubt won."

Back with Rage who was just landing he shoots his right hand out as he dispels the energy from his transformation and clicks his Inhibitor Rings back on. "I...will not lose..." Dark Gaia pants

"You haven't won yet..." Dark Sonic groans

"Yest I have... goodbye both of you." Rage says still angry about every thing he strikes both with a chaos spear and they then laid there... dead as Rage's friends arrive.

[Music End]

"Are you okay Rage?" Rainbow Dash asks hugging him

"I'm fine..." Rage pants "A little worn down but fine."

"Now what was this darkness with a capital D you were telling us about?" Rarity asks

"Right The Darkness is an old force I sense it in this forest... it is dangerous for us to be in it... when inside our powers are weakened being from the light but The Dark Spawns and those of The Darkness have increased power." Rage explains "Which means there is more to this then I had initially thought."

**to be continued!**


	3. Chapter III: The Fate of Mobius

****Chapter III: The Fate of Mobius****

_My name is Rage Chaotic the hedgehog Guardian of Chaos! Just who is this Kurai fellow? What does he want with The Radiant Dawn? I know very little about it myself and from what I do know is we have to prevent him from reforming it! But how? I have been through this kind of stuff enough to know that the final fight will be between us and them not just me and him._

_ In order to search for answers I have lead us to the Blood Woods a forest made of Red Oaks and the only way to access my hometown...Westside City. Sonic I am sorry it's my fault you are dead I should have just killed Dark Gaia when I had the chance I know you and I are different but I just can;t shake the feeling of guilt from my heart. I know my final adoption mother Maria the Cat still lives there I doubt she remembers me though since I kind of ran away to become the Chaos Guardian and never told her. Hopefully she can watch Applebloom and Sweetie Belle when we travel to Dark Mobius' version of Westside City..._

[Blood Woods Norther Edge]

the group was passing a bridge that was the end to the woods and they looked at Rage's hometown. "I haven't been here in ages..." he sighs

"Me either..." Icezer smile remembering the good times he had back here.

"Come on let's see if Maria can take care of Applebloom and Sweetie Belle." Rage says

"Why?" Sweetie Belle whines

"Only while we are on Dark Mobius sweetie." Rarity says

"But we can handle ourselves!" Appleboom says in protest

"I don't think you understand..." Rage sighs "It's not that you can't it's just that bringing you would put you in danger of getting sick." he says refraining to tell them about the corrupting Darkness. "I'ts like chicken pox only kids like you can get." Rage smiles softly as they reach a small pink house and knock. The door soon open and a 64 year old car walks out "Can I help you she asks the cats.

"Hay Maria long time no see." Rage smiles as the older cat looks at him in awe

"Rage is that you?" she asks

"Yeah it's me." he says

"I thought you died!" Maria sniffs "What a fine young man you have become what do you do for a living?

"I am the guardian of chaos." Rage says

"I was told you were something special..." she sighs "But where have you been? Have you no idea what has happened?" she asks and he shakes his head. "Come in and I will explain."

_It was just about 2 years ago... Dr. Eggman revoked his criminal ways and turned over a new leaf for good. But then his son Eon Robotnik used his tech and took over Mobius."_

"That's horrible!" Rage says

"But why would he do that?" Twilight asks

"We do not know but the remaining citizens that have not swore loyalty to him are mostly part of the New Freedom Fighters. Rage we need you help!" Maria begs

"I am sorry Maria but I have my hands full as it is..." Rage says "That's kind of why I am here my friends and I need to head over to Dark Mobius and Rarity and Applejack need someone to watch their kids. I know you are probably busy with the kids entrusted to you but could you look after them for some time?"

"I sure can." Maria says looking at the two youngest in the whole team. As they get up one of her kids spots them an older one at that

"Never seen you lot around are you Freedom Fighters?" she asks

"No, sorry." Rage says "We are here for other reasons, Maria was my orphan parent once."

Rage then turns to leave, "hay mister good luck." she says

"Thanks." Rage says walking out to catch up with the others

"_Do you really think that he knows?" as shadowed figure asks an aligator "You know about the prophecy?" the figure steps into the light... it was a green Rabbit "Oracle?" she looks at a green crocodile who was looking at Rage in a reflecting pool_

"_no." he says in an old raspy voice "Young Rage though experienced with battling the darkness does not know he play a role in the prophecy."_

**Dark Mobius**

**3:18 PM**

Rage and his gang walk into a small village looking around "Kai you here?" Rage yells. A few minutes go by with no reply

"I don't think he is coming..." Christain says "Let's return"

"No...Kai would not just abandon me like this..." Rage says looking around before finding a dismantled robotic arm. "Robuttkid took him." Rage says looking at the arm "No doubt this belonged to an Egg Pawn." Rage says looking at the arm "Christain take them to The Mystic Ruins and await my return."

"Why can't we come with?" Applejack asks

"Robuttkids prison holds a large powerful force field and to break through you have to be moving at Mach 3." Rage says "I have to go this one alone... I cannot let him take Kai he is our only hope as to what is going on exactly because even my knowledge on Kurai is extremely limitted. Rage then runs off without the others being able to protest.

**Mobius: Robotnik Prison and Weapons Factory**

Rage was running just as fast as he had to down the path and impacts the shield smashing right through it. "Too esay!" he chuckles turning to head for the prison.

"What was that just now?!" Eon asks looking at the red blur break through the shield .

"Look at this." one of the robots say opening a still frame that just barely caught Rage with no blurs. "It appears to be a hedgehog."

"A HEDGEHOG?!" Eon yells "I will not let the same thing happen to me that happened to my father. Run a scan of all Mobius citizens match him!"

"None found." the robot reports

"WHAT?!" Eon yells "Then search EVERYTHING I WANT TO KNOW WHO THAT HEDGEHOG IS!"

"Match found" it reports

"Well bring it up!" he yells as the picture of Rage came up "Let's see here... Rage Chaotic The Hedgehog...status: Unknown...Occupation:none...Mobian Hero?!" Eon sceams "He is one of the heroes I took out! How did he survive?!"

"I don't know but I would say it is that fact that he is The Guardian of The Chaos Emeralds ergo making him the largest threat to you."

[PRISON]

Rage runs up to Kai who was in a cell with a green hedgehog. Rage knew who it was... Sonic's brother... Manic. The green hedgehog and the young human run up to the bars.

"Rage!" Kai says "You found me!"

"Hay did sonic send you?" Manic asks

"No." Rage replies breaking the lock "Come on" Rage and the other two then run up the stairs and the see a mass of bots coming down and Rage grabs them "Hold on!" he yells digging in his pocket

"Yo dude what are you doing?" Manic asks

"Getting us outta here!" Rage says lifting a Chaos Emerald to the skies "Chaosn Control!" he yells as they disapear.

[Factory Control Room 15 minutes later]

"What do you mean by GONE?!" Eon yells "How could they escape?!"

"our bots do not know." Orbot says

"Ugh..." Eon groans sitting down

**Mystic Ruins**

**5:30 PM**

Rage Manic and Kai return to Angel Island where his pals were waiting. "Well let's go we have wasted too much time here." Rage says dismantling the bridge and Angel Island takes flight.

"What's going on?" Twilight asks

"Nothing." Rage says For now let us just focus on the task at hand." Rage says with a heavy sigh foloowing

"_So do you think he is ready for it?" the rabbit asks_

"_Not yet..." the crocodile replies shaking his head_

_**To be continued!**_


	4. Chapter IV: The Prophecy

**Chapter IV: The Prophecy**

**[ANGEL ISLAND]**

Rage, Kai and Manic appear out of a field of Chaos Energy surprising all of the others who were waiting for them. After the initial shock of their sudden appearance subsides they run over to the three and help them up.

"You guys made it!" Twilight says "Are you okay Rage?"

"Fine..." he says wearily "I used a lot of energy on the transport here... Chaos Control with a human is very exhausting."

"I didn't know you could harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds." Manic says "Well except for Dingo turning into the monster years ago"

"yeah..." Rage pants still recovering "that's only... a small portion of what I can do."

"Here Rage." Twilight says casting a healing spell.

"Thanks." the crimson hedgehog says feeling the energy return to him. "Now to do something I should have done before." he says walking up to The Shrine of The Master Emerald where it sat peacefully and in front of it lays Sonic the Hedgehog's body. Looking at it made Rage feel guilty as if his death was kind of his fault. But Dark Gaia being loose makes it a bigger mystery that he did not want to think about at all. If Dark Gaia had been reawakened and Rage knows who would have done it then Sonic's old friend Chip would be around somewhere and most likely with Sonic or one of the other heroes by now. His friends follow him up and look in horror at Sonic's body.

"Bro..." Manic says tears coming to his eyes "What happened to him?!" he yells at Rage

"Dark Gaia..." Rage says "Sonic and I where fighting and Dark Gaia appeared from nowhere and Sonic caught up in trying to prove he was better then me accepted Dark Gaia's help... the son of a bitch killed him and I will never forgive him for it!" Rage growls slamming his fist into one of the stone pillars cracking it. "But now I am going to bring him back..." Rage says

"How?" Manic asks

"He has a point Rage how can you bring someone back to life?" Twilight asks him as he opens his bag and The Seven Chaos Emeralds float out and circle around him and Sonic.

"This is how..." Rage says "Chaos Emeralds...Gems of miracles I your guardian ask for you to revive this hedgehog embodied with your power. From the wind guide the spirit of Sonic the Hedgehog back to where he belongs!" he chants as the Chaos Emeralds glow each one shoots a beam of light into Sonic causing his body to glow. Soon they stop and his body floats back down to the ground and his slowly opens his eyes.

"Ugh what happened?" he asks looking around to see everyone.

"Thank goodness you are back Sonic." Rage says

"Rage... did you save me?" Sonic asks and the crimson hedgehog nods "But why?"

"I never wanted you to get killed." Rage says "As cocky as you can be you are my friend no matter what... and we might need your help."

"Well count me in"! Sonic says and he looks at Manic "Did you save Sonia too?" he asks Rage who shakes his head

"I only had time to save Manic and my friend Kai." Rage says "But I will go back and save her."

"I will come too." Sonic says "She is my sister after all."

"then we all go." Christain says

"Let's hurry!" Sonic says as the take off

**[Robotnik Prison and Arms factory]**

the group arrives and quickly busted Sonia out and were on their way out of the prison. "Wow this is too easy." Rainbow Dash says

"We are almost there!" Rage says as soon a large mech that resembled the Egg Dragoon appeared but with four arms, two back mounted laser cannons, a chest ray and clawed hands.

[Music E.G.G.M.A.N- Sonic Adventure 2]

"Well looks like I caught me a group of sneaky Freedom Fighters screwing around my bases." Eon says

"Robuttkid." Sonic says

"Leave this to us." Rage says "Sonic with me the rest of you get to safety!" his friends quickly obey and run off to the distance where they were safe but could still watch. For extra measure Kai but an barrier of Light Energy up for protection in case things got messy which with Sonic and Rage were bound to.

"I am going to crush you two down and make some jelly." Eon laughs

"Come on Robuttkid you and Eggman have enough trouble with me and now you got Rage here!"

"Let us see how you fare against The Egg Dragoon Mark 3!" Eon laughs as he begins shooting fire balls at the two who take off and avoid them not seeing the two pairs of lower arms detaching and disappearing

"Take this!" Rage yells as the two home in for a homing attack but the robot smashes them away. Both rub their heads from the impact as they stand up.

"Guys look out!" Sonia screams "Behind you!" the two turn to see one of the arms smack them into one of the buildings.

"Ugh..." Rage grunts wiping the blood from his lip. "how did he make such a powerful mech..." he asks looking at Sonic who was just a badly injured as Rage. "Here." he says "Life Chaos Pulse." Rage then makes a ring of light green energy healing both of them a little soon though another hand smashes them into the ground.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Eon laughs "That was just to wear you down now to finish you off!"

"RAGE!" Rainbow Dash yells

"SONIC!" Sonia yells as the arm swings down and smashes them both lay there motionless

"Finally after all these years I Dr. Eon Robotnik have killed Sonic The Hedgehog!" he laughs before the Chaos Emeralds circle him and Rage. "What?!" he exclaims as Rage clenches his fists along with Sonic.

[Music: Live and Learn- Sonic Adventure 2]

"Think again." Rage says

"Time to scramble some Eggman...SUPER SONIC STYLE!" Sonic says as the Emeralds turn both him and Rage super

"You thinking what I am thinking?" Rage asks

"The Chaos Fusion Boost?" Sonic asks

"That's the one." Rage chuckles as they both charge up boost energy and then join hands before shooting at Eons Egg Dragoon Mark 3.

"It's Over!" the two yell as they collide with the mech blasting a large hole in it as it begins expolding.

"Oh no!" Eon panics hitting the Eject button and flying off. Rage and Sonic then land on the ground and power back down to normal before both pass out.

"Uh oh!" Twilight says

"Let's get them to Eggman." Icezer says

"Right." Tails says "We will use The Tornado."

"Wait what?!" Manic and Sonia gasp

"Why take them to him?"

"The Eggman you guys remember is an actual doctor now he heals animals instead of harming them that would be his son's job. Eggman is actually a Freedom Figher now." Icezer explains as they hop in The Tornado and zoom off.

[Music end]

(Area Unknown)

Rage opens his eyes and his blurred vision slowly comes to as he sees a Crocodile looking at him. "You are awake Rage The Hedgehog." he says

"Who are you and where am I?" Rage asks

"I am The Oracle of Mobius." the Crocodile says

"This is only a spiritual area." a green rabbit says

"In English." Rage sighs

"You are only here as if it were a dream." she replies

"Okay better question why am I here?" Rage asks

"You Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog are spoken of in an old Prophecy." the Oracle says

"I am?" Rage asks

"Aye... When The Darkness returns a guarding fire of Chaos will unite with the power from another land to save Mobius." The Oracle replies "You are this fire but this other worldly power could be anything so that you have to figure out on your own." he says fading

"Hold up!" Rage says but they were already gone "They always leave making you question what the last most important part could mean..." Rage sighs before he closes his eyes and the opens them to a bright white light. "Ugh..." he groans

"Oh thank goodness you are awake Rage." Eggman says who was washing his hands at a sink "Even after using the Super Form on my son both you and Sonic were badly injured you are lucky your pals brought you to me."

"Really... Thanks Robotnik." Rage says smiling and seeing the bandages on his chest. "Is Sonic up yet?"

"Over here." Sonic says from next to him and Rage turns to see Sonic in the Hospital bed next to him.

"Will we be able to fight or are we stuck waiting?" Rage asks

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	5. Meet the Darkness, Rage's lament

**Chapter V: meet the Darkness, Rage's Lament**

"Luckly you Rage can return to the fight." Eggman says "Your wounds have healed almost fully. As for Sonic he will be stuck here for a few days."

"Alright then I will be going." Rage says walking out of the room to see his friends.

"What's the plan Rage?" Loco asks

"It's time we take the fight to them." Rage says

"Wait a second Rage you don't plan to make an assault right now do you?" Tails asks "You're chances of getting killed is greatly increased if you go now not knowing what to expect."

"Yeah but Tails at this point Time is out enemy... the only way we can for sure stop The Radiant Dawn from being restore is to defeat our enemies before they have the 13. But I know they will have Dark Spawns ready for us but it's time we go,"

"Rage I have a question... why does this matter to you so much?" Loco asks

"Because... as a child I lost everything to Darkness..."

_I was a young boy no older then 4 when the first incident began... I remember waking up to get my mom and I caught a dark figure over both my mom and dad who were covered in blood. I stood looking horrified before the being spoke. "Leave this place now otherwise you are next..." it said to me. As fast as my legs could take me I grabbed Xage and Icezer and we fled._

_The Police found us not long after and we were then taken in to Maria's Foster Home until Justin and Julia the Fox adopted us. I was only just a few weeks away from being 5 when this happened. From then on life was normal, we attended school, did kid stuff and more. I learned how to wield a sword from my father who later gave me the sword as a gift._

_But it was on my 14th birthday it happened... I was laying awake in my bed when I heard a bang. Grabbing my sword and hitching it to my back I went to my parents room where I saw a dark gray hedgehog just like the one who killed my parents. Then two black beasts brought my brothers up to him. "What do we do with these two Hedgehog?" one asks "Do we kill them?"_

"_No, we will bring them back turn them to Darkness." the head guy said. I made a small gasp when I heard this as my anger welled up inside of me. The three then look in my direction but saw nothing. "What was that?" the guy asks "Find out!" he commands the other two_

_who walk to the doorway and past me. After I was sure I then leaped out and kicked the mysterious man in the back of the head the ski mast he had on fell off and a spark went off... "You... you are the one who killed my parents the first time!" I yell_

"_You're that crimson hedgehog from10 years ago!" he says_

"_I will not let you harm my brothers!" I yell leaping for him only to be hit back_

"_Please you think you a young kid have a shot at defeating me?" he asks "Christain the Dark?"_

"_I will!" I screamed as I felt an energy warm up my body._

"_He's... activating...Chaos." one of the henchmen gasps as for the first time I went Super Rage not knowing how I did it but I just did!_

"_Impossible he does not have the Chaos Emeralds!" Christain gasps "Retreat!" he yell warping him and his pals away._

"_You can run but you cannot hide!" I yell "You took everything from me and I will get revenge for them!" I screamed as I tackled the culprit who struggles under me._

"_You cannot it is too late for anything!" the figure laughs_

_[End]_

"The Darkness took everything from me... I will not let them forge that weapon and cause the Ultimate End for everything." Rage finishing his story "I will not stand down."

"Well we are right behind you every step of the way!" Twilight says and all of his friends nod in agreement.

"We can do this together, no matter what!" Applejack says "We just gotta go show em the what for!"

"You guys are right." Rage says opening a portal to Dark Mobius "Let's get going."

[Dark Mobius]

The eleven arrive in the city bellow the fortress Rage met Kurai in. Like Rage had guessed there were Dark Spawns everywhere! More then he had ever seen, "It's time to have fun!" Loco laughs as he begins shooting at the group with the M16 he carried. Icezer, Christain and Rage summoned their swords to take out the Dark Spawns. As for Twilight she began casting magic on them and the ohters were using the basic Chaos Powers Rage had taught them. As for Sweetie Belle and Applebloomthey just stood behind their sisters

[Meanwhile]

Kurai was sitting at a desk within a bedroom of the large fortress above where the heroes had just arrived when Nix busts in. "Boss!" he yells

"What do you want Nix?" he asks annoyed by the sudden disturbance

"It's Rage and his friends they are here!" Nix replies

"What? Already!?" Kurai asks "Send in more Dark Spawns make them fight to the fortress but make sure they DO NOT kill any of them?"

"But why sir?" Nix asks

"I want us to have the pleasure of killing these insignificant rodents." Kurai chuckles darkly as Nix nods and leaves the room.

Meanwhile the heroes noticed an increase and they kept fighting. "What do we do there are so many we will never make it to the fortress at this rate!" Twilight yells over the sounds of battle

"I am running low and Ammunition too!" Loco says putting a new clip into his gun.

"Well good thing I brought this just in case." Rage says as he take his Chaos Pulse Rifle off his back from the sling and switches it on. As he pulls the trigger a barrage of Chaos Spears begin flying out of it at hundreds of rounds a second each one homing in on a Dark Spawn and taking it out. "Get behind me!" Rage says as the group lines up behind him and slowly advances with Rage mowing down the Dark Spawns as Loco joins in up front using his M16 to make the crowed die down faster. Within minuets they were at the Fortress and inside.

"So now what... this place is HUGE so where can they be?" Icezer asks

"Knowing how it was the last few times a throne room." Rage says putting his Chaos Pulse Rifle back as he looks at his friends. "This might be it guys so be ready to give it your all." he says "Applebloom Sweetie Belle will you two be okay up there? Or do you want to stay back on Angel Island where it is safe?"

"Are you kidding?" Applebloom asks

"We haven't had this much fun on forever!" Sweetie Belle jumps

"We're with ya Rage!" Applebloom says

"Alright then... lets go clean house." the crimson hedgehog says as he and the group begin searching for the location of the Throne Room which did not take long... soon they find a large door. After waiting a little bit they all nod at each other and Rage looks at Loco "Care to do the honors my friend?" he asks.

Loco's eyes light up with that and he looks insanely at the door before jumping at it blowing it open, "Knock Knock" he laughs

"Well if it isn't Rage Chaotic The Hedgehog..." a mysterious figure chuckles with a voice that made Rage's eyes shrink, 'I know I have heard this voice somewhere but where?!' Rage asks himself

"It has been a long time..." he chuckles turning... It was Justin the Fox his adoption father who should be dead!

"Justin..." Rage gasps in surprise "B-B-But you were killed all those years ago h-how?"

"It was all an act... ever since them I have been the ring leader of The Dark Legion... But to be truthful I am the one who should be surprised that you are alive." he responds

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Rage yells

"Simple the Dark Spawns with Christain were commanded to kill you and your pathetic brothers. Clearly this did not happen and we lost one of our members later to you thus allowing you to continue on save your brothers and become who you are today. But I will say son you have taken a path I would have never expected you to even consider."

"My brothers were at stake and I would do anything to save them... When my old mentor Dex found me in the forest after I was cheated on in battle he saved my life and it was at that point my journey began and it still continues to this day." Rage says holding a hand over his heart "I never fully understood why I was chosen but I think I understand it now... I was chosen to guard the Chaos Emeralds because I am not afraid and I will risk all I have to save this world. And now that would include Equestria... with my friends we can do anything!"

"Bah you sound like some Disney Character Rage. Besides that would include killing your father!" Justin laughs

"No it would not!" a voice yells,

"Who?" Justin asks as a dark red hedgehog with sky blue eyes drops from the broken rooftop in front of Rage. He had on a white lab coat, long jeans, black shoes and a dark green shirt under the lab coat.

"You are not his father." the figure says

"Who are you?!" Justin yells in question

"This is my true father..." Rage replies walking up to him. "Maxim Chaotic the Hedgehog."

"Enough stalling!" Nix yells as he and some familiar faces come out. Nazo, Scourge, Tirek, Molestia, Nightmare Eclipse, and even some only Rage remembered... Xerg from the fake high school scheme, Zoda one of Christains old allies and worst of all... Dark Rage! Rage's own darkness that he had split from with the help of Eggman. "The time to fight is now!"

"Very well." Rage says summoning his sword "I will not allow you to forge The Radiant Dawn! I was meant to protect this world and by Chaos I will!"

"We are behind him the whole way!" Twilight hollers at the foes

"Rage is never alone!" Rainbow Dash adds

"Through the thick and thin we all fight." Rarity inserts herself

"We will go and die with Rage" Applejack smiles

"You don't stand a chance against us!" Nazo laughs

"That is where you are wrong Nazo!" Icezer yells "The time that I was stuck dead watching over Rage I saw that the most powerful form of power is... the bonds we share and friends! Friendship is The Ultimate Power!"

"You got that right!" Applejack hoots

"And here and now is where you all will perish." Justin chuckles launching a fast ball of darkness that none of them was ready for but just in time a beam of magic blocks it and Nightmare Moon lands next to the heroes.

"Did I miss the party?" she asks as Celestia, Cadence, Discord, and Luna arrive soon after.

"Looks like the gang's all here!" Nix laughs "oh this is rich you really think you stand a chance!"

"Enough... Justin the Hedgehog your group The Dark Legion has caused trouble for too long! We are here to see to it that your organization is destroyed and all your beliefs buried in the ground with it!" Celestia announces

"Very well then... prepare to die!" Justin laughs

**To be continued!**


	6. Chapter VI: Good Vs Evil

**Chapter VI: Good Vs Evil**

**Review replies**

**for Silver Sunshine: No his adoption mother is dead more will be explained in this chapter.**

_Last time on Harmonic Chaos Chronicles XII: Light V.S. Darkness..._

_Rage heals from his battle with Dr. Eggman's son and rejoins the others. The heroes infiltrate the Fortress Kurai used to discover The Dark Legion was behind it the whole time! And the ringleader was... Justin the Fox the adoption father or Rage and his two brothers! Rage's REAL father Maxim Chaotix joins in soon after all them went down hill as Justin attempts to surprise the heroes Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Nightmare Moon, and Discord join the battle! What will happen next? Find out now in Harmonic Chaos Chronicles XII Chapter 6: Good V.S. Evil!_

"Wait...you killed your wife Maria for them?!" Rage yells in shock "You...monster..."

"I never really loved her." Justin chuckles "I used her to get my hands on you... I knew you had an abnormal Chaos reading so I adopted both you and your brothers to turn you three to the darkness."

"Then why didn't you do it instantly? Why did you wait for all of that to happen?!" Rage asks

"Because I needed her trust... so I trained you with that old sword of mine to help... it was also a back-up had my initial Plan failed the sword would suck the life out of you... It would have been perfect if Dex didn't find you and Awaken your power and replace it with that cursed blade you use now!" Justin replies "It was the perfect plan!"

"You are just a monster..." Twilight gasps

"Who would do such a vile thing?" Rarity asks

"Bah life is a survival of the fittest and sometimes sacrifices must be made." Justin chuckles

"Is that what you think or is that just the Darkness speaking?" Christain asks

"Darkness? I AM DARKNESS!" Justin laughs "And soon that is all that there will be no light only Darkness once I am rid of you bugs."

"You're wrong Justin!" Rainbow Dash yells

"Rage knows better then anyone about light and darkness!" Icezer adds

"They are right." Rage says "Without light there can be no darkness. And without darkness there can be no light... they rely on each other to survive but in worlds like here and Equestria Light is the dominate factor so it is fated to win."

"But fate is never left to chance watch as I overrun this world with the darkest of all darkness!" Justin cackles "But first to rid this world of you..." he says shooting dark beams at them but Rage blocks all of them.

"Alright guys time to show them what we've got!" Rage says as the heroes leap for the Dark Legion.

**To be continued**

**Pinkie: NO! not now!**

**Me: why? I want a cliffhanger**

**Pinkie it's too short! I guess I will go make cupcakes instead...**

**Me: C-C-Cupcakes?... fine...**

Rage hits Justin with a ax kick as all of his friends engage in battle against their enemy. For most of them the handful of Dark Spawns that the other members used to escape was too easy and soon only Nazo, Justin, Kurai and Nix remained.

"It's over." Rage says "you were not able to form the Radiant Dawn and only 4 of you remain. If you surrender now your lives will be spared otherwise..."

"We will be forced to exterminate you." Luna says

"We have played around with you lot enough..." Justin says forming a portal behind the heroes to suck them in. "good bye." But before anyone was caught a blue blur circled around the portal and forced it close.

"He made it!" Rage says as Sonic stops next to him,

"Hope I didn't miss the party." Sonic chuckles

"You!" Nix growls "Sonic the Hedgehog..."

"The one and only!" Sonic chuckles

"But how Dark Gaia killed you!" the black fox like being yells

"We resurrected him with the power of The Chaos Emeralds." Rarity says

"Give up Justin." Celestia says "You have no hopes on winning."

"Oh?" he chuckles as a black mist covers the heroes.

"Nice try but we are immune to that." Sonic says

"Yeah, Christain helped with that." Rage smirks

"Uh...Rage...Sonic... I hate to break it to you... but not all of us are..." Applejack says as they see Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle over with their enemies.

"Oh no..." Rarity cries "Sis!"

"Wait a second... Nix, Luna, Celestia, Sweetie Belle, Zoda, Justin, Nightmare Eclipse, Kurai, Nazo,Cadence Applebloom, Dark Rage, and Xerg...13...me, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie Pie, Christain, and Rarity... that's...7...OH NO!" Rage gasps loudly

"Hmm very perceptive young hedgehog... now that the seven and thirteen are gathered within this fortress The Radiant Dawn will be forged!" Justin laughs insanely "Now say good bye to the light as you once knew it for it shell be no more!" he smiles widely as he and his now returned allies along with the ones he just stole glow with darkness.

"ugh...what's...happening...to...me..." Twilight pants as the seven glow with light as both groups have beams of energy shoot into the air as a blade begins to shape... it was pure white with a black hilt. The blade was cut in half making it look like two swords were put together as slowly one side is covered in darkness.

"Behold The Ultimate Weapon feared by all THIS IS THE RADIANT DAWN!" Justin laughs a it strikes the ground and he stands up to grab it. "Now begins the Age of Darkness!" he looks at the blade. Without thinking Rage swiftly with all the strength he could gather after the draining sap for the weapons creation he dashes over and grabs the sword before Justin could thus turning the tables in their favor.

"Hmph...too slow!" Rage snickers pointing the blade at him 'This is incredible the blades power is just unbelievable... there is so much... could it be stronger then my Ultima Chaos Form without my Inhibitor Rings." Rage thinks in awe at the sheer power the blade gave off.

"Grr... GET THAT DAMN HEDGEHOG!" Justin screams as the others leap for Rage but a wall of Chaos Energy sends them back.

"Christain get them to safety... Rainbow Dash I am going to need you." Rage says

"Why?" Christain asks "Why her?"

"Because I have a plan first I use the Chaos Fusion with her then we take them out.." Rage says

"and if you die?" Twilight asks

"We still win... I took the blade first so it means if one of the light forgers dies... the blade does too. Or if all 13 darkness forgers are killed same thing happens." Rage explains

"Very well." Christain says as he gathers the others and the warp out.

"Ready Rainbow Dash?" Rage asks

"Ready!" she says as Rage makes the Chaos Emeralds surround them and both a turned into Perfect Chaos Forms

[Music Start: Open Your Heart Crush 40 Vs Circuit Freq RMX~ Sonic Generations]

"NOW!" Rage yells and they both then shout "Chaos Control!" and they warp into the same position causing a large pillar of light to engulf them. When it dies down what was seen was unexpected... there was a bright red hedgehog with quils flowing like hair in a rainbow pattern, his jacked was striped with glowing rainbow colors, on the shit was a black _RR _over a dark gray shirt. The gloves turned to a cyan and the shoes were bright red.

"Who are you?" Nix asks as the hedgehog points The Radiant Dawn at them,

"Rage or Rainbow Dash?!" Justin yells confused

"You idiots it's a Chaos Fusion!" Nightmare Eclipse says "That's Rainbow Rage!"

"that is correct I am Rainbow Rage!" it says in an echoing mix of Rage and Rainbow Dash's voice's "Now it's time to end this!" Rainbow Rage then darts for the thirteen to destroy them and The Radiant Dawn with it. What better way to do that then... with it and The Blade of Chaos as in Rainbow Rage's left hand Bureijingukaosu appears now with both swords ready Rainbow Rage looks at their 13 targets.

**To be continued**

**Me: HA! Still got a cliffhanger!**

**Pinkie: awww...**

**Me: Okay quick announcement! I have posted a new poll about the story for Harmonic Chaos Chronicles XIII. The ideas are, another battle against the darkness, or focus on Rainbow Dash and Rage as everything settles down so a little more of a romance ;), the reason I considered it is because I am trying to step into new grounds per-say and try other types of stories. Almost all of min are a Light against Darkness or Good against Evil kind of thing so I figured I would ask what you guys think, so makes sure to check my profile to answer! thanks :) and Results will be posted either next Chapter or in the Epilogue.**


	7. Chapter VII: Rainbow Rage Appears!

**Chapter VII: Rainbow Rage appears!**

**Before I begin this chapter I have something I need to get off my chest about somethings I have seen. Within the past 24 hours I have seen 2 or 3 of these "fanfics" that are just ranting and raging authors on one subject of a guest reviewer who goes by the handle werewolf99. Guys look I understand if you are ticked, upset, annoyed and what not but that is not a fanfiction. I am not on werewolf's side or your side I just get sick of all of these rants which are against site rules and can get you banned. I get annoyed seeing these popping up. People come here to read actual fanfiction stories not some authors rant about this or that. If you want to go and do that go to the forums section there you can rant about it till the cows come home for all I care. My friend who knows I write for the site asked me today "Say what is up with this [name withheld] guy that everyone is ranting about? I didn't like some of the stories being rants about this guys they were just poor wastes of time." So look I understand you guys are annoyed and I am not judging you for it I just do not like having to scroll through them when looking for a fanfic to read.**

**Now on to the real stuff...**

_Last time on Harmonic Chaos Chronicles XII the heroes and villains set for battle. When all seemed won for the heroes they get surprised by a gas turning a handful of their friends dark long enough for the 13 and 7 to form The Radiant Dawn. Before Justin could get his hands on it Rage swiped it. In order to shatter it again Rage and Rainbow Dash used the Fusion Form Rainbow Rage and now prepare to battle The Dark Legion what will happen next? Find out now..._

"Dark Legion it is time to end this!" Rainbow Rage says before dashing for Nazo and hitting him with the sword killing him. Rainbow Rage then with the blink of an eye kills the remaining leaving only their friends as The Radiant Dawn breaks in to a puff of light particles. The fusion the powers down and split back in to Rainbow Dash and Rage.

"We won!" Pinkie Pie yells in joy jumping as high and fast as she could

"Yeah..." Rage says with a smile

"What happened to the Radiant Dawn?" Twilight asks

"gone...hopefully forever this time." Rage sighs looking at Rainbow Dash who kisses him

"We did it" she sighs from exhaustion

"Yeah but I have a feeling this isn't over..." Rage pants before Twilight casts a magic spell to replenish their stamina. "Thanks Twilight." he says "Anyways I know Justin is not giving up like this I still feel his presence in the Realm Of Pure Darkness. I cannot go there for I am sure even I will have trouble with darkness. Now I have the feeling he will not attack Mobius again knowing that Kai is here."

"Well if I am here what other world is Mobius linked to that he could attack?" Kai asks "I meanyou've said it before unless using the Chaos Control to transport from world to world one of the variations must be linked to another of the destination."

"Well the only world I can think of is Equestia since he knows it's important to me." Rage guesses

"But why does it have to be important to you?" Rarity asks "Wouldn't just any old world do?"

"I don't know about you but I get the feeling we are being watched." Fluttershy whimpers looking around before Dark Spawns form from the ground.

"Dark Spawns!" Rage says "We can continue this elsewhere right now we need to get out of here!" he says summoning his sword. "Loco can you clear us a good path?"

"I can try but I have only one clip left from the ammo you gave me." he says

"Yeah not enough." Rage says pulling a Chaos emerald out and throwing it on his Chaos Pulse Rifle and throwing it to Loco "Here use this."

"How do I use it?" he asks "You said it shoots Chaos Spears for you.

"Yeah but I have a feature to draw energy from the Emeralds just like any other automatic gun pull the trigger, spray and pray." Rage says. Loco nods and does as Rage says mowing down the enemy force in seconds before handing Rage the rifle back and he removes the Chaos Emerald.

"Hurry before more find us!" Christain says to the group "I will stay and take up the back." without question the others ran as fast as they could out of the fortress and back to the outlining city. Soon the make it to the portal Rage had opened and they were back on Angel Island.

"Phew..." Rage sighs "That was pretty rough..."

"Yeah I almost lost some hair!" Rarity says

"Well I am off." Loco says "Got some other 'things' to do."

"Alright Loco, will we see you around?" Applejack asks

"Maybe depends on my time." he says as he leaves the Island.

"Alright..." Rage sighs sitting down to rest a bit. "Icezer, Sonic, Xage, Christain get what you will need for a trip to Equestria. He says, the four acknowledge him and leave to get is done.

"Well Rage if I pick anything up I will let you know right away." Kai says from the other side of the portal

"Are you sure you will be okay in there? You don't want to come with us?" Twilight asks him

"I will be fine.' Kai says "besides some of the people residing here need someone to protect them from Dark Spawns."

"Alright well good luck Kai." Rage says

"You too Rage." his friend replies as he closes the portal seeing Tikal and Chaos come from behind where it once stood. "Tikal, Chaos what's going on?" he asks

"We are just coming to see what you planned to do next." Tikal says

"We are going back to Equestria." Applejack says

"So soon? What about the Radiant Dawn?" Chaos asks

"Done for and over with for now." Rage says "Rainbow and I fused before using it to wipe out all but four or five of the people used for the darkness."

"We are returning because Rage fears that will be Justin's next target and we need to get these ponies some medical attention." Rainbow Dash says looking at the Sweetie Belle, Luna, Cadence and Applejack who were still passed out with dry blood an wet blood on them everywhere

"You know Rage I keep forgetting to ask why is it you are an Alicorn in Equestria not being royal blood and just named for your advisory with the Princesses and your service to the land." Twilight asks

"Well I asked Celestia the same question some time ago and what we think is A Unicorn could not hold as much Chaso Energy as I have and the only creature with more power threshold then a Unicorn is and Alicorn." Rage says "So that I what we are saying."

"I see so it's so you don't over charge yourself when using your power?" Tikal asks and Rage nods "Makes sense..." she says as the others return ready to go.

"Well shell we be on the move then?" Christain asks

"Might as well..." Rage says closing the door to his house and pulling the Chaos Emeralds out sending them to their pillars on the shrine that he, Icezer and Sonic built to replace the old ones. As he focuses the Island slowly fades from Mobius and fades into Equestira.

"We are here" he says "Let us get going."

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter VIII: A little R&R

**Chapter VIII: A little R&R  
><strong>

"So let me get this straight..." Luna says "This Justin guy is coming for Equestria?"

"At this point yeah." Rage says "he has a grudge against me and if he can not have Mobius what better place then here to break me down?"

"Hmmm... that is a good point." Celestia says "But do you know where he is?"

"Well...er...no." Rage says rubbing the back of his head "When he is so deep in darkness I can't really track him easily..."

"I see... Well until his whereabouts are discovered I cannot risk taking action." Celestia replies "I am sorry Rage."

"It's fine... I mean you have your reasons and I respect it." he replies "I will be on my way then."

"have a safe trip to Ponyville." Luna says "And thank you for helping Nightmare Moon out."

"no need to thank me and I am sure the trip back will be fine." Rage says as he walks out and flies back to Rainbow Dash's house.

"Welcome back Rage!" she says giving him a hug

"Hay Dashie." he smiles

"Something up?" the cyan Pegasus looks at him with a worried look in her eye,

"I am just tired... haven't slept at all in the past eight weeks." Rage replies "With everything going on and all... sure takes a toll on a pony ya know what I'm saying?

"Yeah but you really should rest Rage I'm not the bookworm like Twilight but I am pretty sure staying up for that long is not good for you." Rainbow Dash says worried about Rage and his overworking

"What about the Chaos Emeralds?" Rage asks

"Relax Rage I will take care of it." Rainbow Dash says "You go rest."

"Thanks..." Rage finally says walking up to their room and plops on the bed 'It is so nice to have a pony like Rainbow Dash...' he thinks as he waits for sleep to catch up and make him pass out. This took maybe a minute or two before he was snoring fast asleep.

Meanwhile Christain was sitting in the library of The Palace of Friendship reading the book along with A.K. Yearling's help Rage was able to publish about his first adventure. It was titled 'The Chronicles of Burning Rage I: Enter the Dakness' The plan was they wold release more as time went on which A.K. Yearling's publisher enjoyed very much. After all more money, anyway Rage had been kind and changed Christain's name in order to protect him. He had altered it to a quick simple name Andrew.

"Christain do you mind helping me with something?" Twilight asks poking her head in the door.

"Depends on what it is." the dark gray Unicorn replies looking up from his book.

"A spell I want t try, and well I need another pony." she says

"What exactly is the spell _supposed_ to do?" he asks worried about what could happen

"Well It is supposed to give a pony enhanced leg power for a day or two." the violet Alicorn responds

"Well..." Christain thinks hard... "Alright." he finally agrees "But no funny stuff."

"Thank you!" Twilight says as she stands back and her horn glows along with Christain. Soon it stops and Christain looks around

"Well I don't feel any different..." he says before his legs shake and he falls to the ground "Woah!" he hollers on the way down with a "CRASH"

"Are you okay?" Twilight asks

"Yeah.." Christain groans "I think that does the opposite..." he chuckles

"What makes you say that?" she asks

"Well considering I am for one on the floor still I am either a too lazy to get up or two I may as well call Help I've fallen and I _CAN'T _get up..." he says

"So your okay then." Spike says "That's a relief."

"No you idiot I literally _**CAN'T**_ get up the spell made my legs numb beyond belief." Christain says

"You have a counterspell right Twilight?" Spike asks,

"I hope so..." Christain sighs,

"Well... not yet..." Twilight chuckles nervously "but I will get to work right away!" With that both her and Spike were gone.

"Oh okay I'll just lay here then!" Christain yells back with a sigh "Why do I get myself into these things?" he asks himself with a chuckle "I guess that's what I get for being with Rage and his pals for so long it starts to rub off."

Meanwhile Icezer was walking to Fluttershy's to help her out. "I wonder what she's up to." he says putting his hands behind his head as he walks. "The breeze sure feels nice." he sighs "Don't get much back home..." Icezer enjoyed the wind when it blew threw his silver hair but then he felt something else moving around...

"Why hello Icezer." Discord says as his head forms from one of his strands of hair.

"What's up Discord?" he asks,

"I head you were going to Fluttershy's today so I figured I would tag along." he says,

"Oh alright." the icy blue hedgehog says "But do you mind getting off my head your a bit heavy..."

"Oh right, sorry." Discord says leaping off of his hair and forming his normal body. "Where are your two brothers."

"Well as for Rage no doubt he is resting and I bet he's sleeping on top of that. With Equestria and Mobius under his watch and the fact that so much has happened lately he sure needs it." Icezer responds with a chickle

"I couldn't agree more Rage sure has a good heart." Discord smiles "What about your other one...what was it Sage...Cage...

"Xage with an X." Icezer answers "As for him I heard he was out with Lunar Relic today on a research trip to The Canterlot Archives."

"so you guys always been together?" Discord asks,

"Not exactly..." Icezer says "it used to be Rage would do it alone since I have always been a bit of a coward when it comes to battle... and we didn't find Xage until about 5 or so years after everything...more like he found us. After that we kind of compliment each other. Rage has the natural leadership and protectiveness of the oldest. I am a bit of a coward but also I keep everything sorted out. Then Xage is the middle he fights in the brawn over brain but he knows when he is outmatched. So all of us together we are unbeatable." Icezer smiles thinking of the day when they would do things more along the lines of fun and relaxing before everything happened.

"Sounds like you three are close especially you and Rage." Discord says

"Yeah after our mom's demise it was us against the wild world for a few days until we made it from our home village to Westide." Icezer replies "We relied on each other to stay alive." the two then knock on Fluttershy's door and Angel answers it.

"Why hello how are you two?" Fluttershy asks coming down stairs

"good." both reply at the same time

Back at The Palace of Friendship Christain was still on the floor from the spell mishap with Twilight. He was fast asleep and snoring when Twilight walks in. "Christain." she says nudging him

"huh...I don't wanna go to school..." he slurs still asleep

"CHRISTAIN!" She yells louder getting the dark gray Unicorn's eye to shoot open and look at her.

"Oh... hay Twilight..." Christain pauses and yawns "What's up did you find the counterspell?" he asks, Twilight nods and shows him a page of a book. "Well come on then!" he demands "I've been here long enough I think a spider made a web in my ear."

"Right okay." Twilight says focusing her magic to cast the counterspell. Upon successful completion Christain gets up joyous he no longer was stuck on the floor.

"Finally!" he sighs "I thought I would never get out of that!"

The next day at Rainbow Dash's house Rage was slowly waking up from his day long slumber and he yawns "I haven't slept that well in ages." he says to himself as he looks around "Looks like I slept all day and then some." he comments looking to see Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds outside.

Rage stretches his back and flies out to Rainbow Dash. "Hay Dashie!" he greets her as she takes the last cloud out.

"Why good morning sleeping beauty." Rainbow Dash jokes as the two land on a cloud. "How was your little nap?"

"Oh ha ha." Rage jokes "But to honest it wasn't too bad." he smiles as a brown Pegasus flies over to them.

"Well, well, well Rainbow Crash and Rage." he says. One of Rainbow's Summer Flight School classmates, the two hadn't seen him since Rainbow Dash and Rage pulled off their Rainboom and Rainbolt stunt during a flight competition.

"Still to dumb to think up a nickname for me?" Rage smirks "What do you want?"

"Well as much as I would like a race I have a delivery for you Rage." he says pulling out a letter from the mail bag on his back. "From Princess Celestia, why she would write to you is beyond me."

"That would be because Rage is a _Prince_ dipwad!" Rainbow Dash yells "And it's a race you want it's a race you'll get!"

"Oh really?" he asks "You find your best friend who can fly and meet me and Bulk at The Cloud Stadium's Flight course tomorrow 3:00."

"Your on." Rainbow Dash grins as the brown Pegasus flies off with a "Hmph"

"Who are you taking?" Rage asks opening the letter with his magic. Even though he already knew the answer,

"You." she says,

"I thought so." Rage chuckles looking at the letter,

"Well what does it say?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"That I am needed in The Crystal Empire..." Rage says rather surprised "Why there?"

"Who knows better get going though." Rainbow Dash says returning to her cloud busting.

"yeah." he agrees flying off with his Rainbolt soon to follow.

Rage arrives at the Crystal Empire and heads into the Crystal Palace where Cadence, Luna, Celestia, Shining Armor, and Twilight were all sitting relaxing with hoofponies around tending to them. "Okay you said it was urgent and I was needed at once what's going on?" Rage asks "Is it Justin? Did he finally come out?" he looks around as the others laugh causing a confused look to wash on to his face "Huh what in Equestria is so funny?" Rage asks unsure as to what was going on.

"Rage there's nothing wrong." Twilight says between laughs.

"Huh?" he asks tilting his head "Then why did you call me?"

"Well tomorrow morning is our Royal Address for the year where we update everypony on the happening here in Equestria." Celestia says with a warm smile,

"And it is tradition that the Royal members take a day like this on the day before, a relaxation day if you will." Cadence adds as she sighs when a pony begins massaging her back.

"Well... I am not really into that..." Rage says slowly feeling a little awkward about the whole thing.

"Nonsense Rage!" Twilight says "Come on!"

"It is really nice to relax once and a while Rage." Shining Armor comments.

"After all Rage you work way to much, what with the Chaos Emeralds, Equestria and all that." Cadence says raising an eyebrow

"You deserve it." Luna chuckles, it was clear they were trying to flatter him into it and well it was working.

"Fine..." Rage gives in and takes a seat on the open couch as a handful of ponies take his mane and start washing it as another one massages his hoof. "You know this isn't actually too bad." Rage smirks a glimmer in his emerald green eyes

"I knew you'd enjoy it." Cadence chuckles at the red Alicron's reaction

"Yeah, I guess I do need to learn to take a day and relax once and a while." Rage sighs feeling the shampoo in his mane go out "But with Justin lurking waiting to strike who is watching over Canterlot?"

"I have Lunar Relic, Discord and your brother Xage over there." Celestia says lifting her head to look in the direction of the castle

"I also sent Christain and Spike too. If something happens we will know." Twilight includes her share of the work.

"Well alright then." Rage sighs closing his eyes "I guess everything is under control for once." he then shares a laugh with the rest of the Alicorns.

"Say Rage why exactly are you an Alicorn again?" Shining Armor asks

"Tikal asked me the same question not to long ago." Rage replies "The answer is due to my amount of Chaos Energy. Since a Unicorn cannot store that much energy without overloading the only other creature who can is an Alicorn."

"Okay make sense..." the white Unicorn responds eating a grape from a vine.

**To be continued**

_Next time..._

_The day of the Royal Address, Rage and Rainbow race the mailpony and Bulk, but will Justin finally surface from the shadows to wage war on Equestira? Or is he just waiting for the truly perfect moment to strike?_


	9. Chapter IX: Tying up loose ends

**Chapter IX: Tying up loose ends**

**[Canterlot]**

Rage and the other princesses were getting ready for the Royal Address as Celestia raises the sun. Rage was getting fit into a tuxedo made by Rarity that was made with rubies and emeralds to represent him. "A bit of a tight fit..." he heaves putting his crown on

"It's supposed to be." Rarity says

"Of course..." Rage sighs as Twilight walks in with her dress on

"You ready Rage?" she asks

"I guess..." he responds following her to the curtains with the other three.

"Alright Rage it is your first time so you will be announcing the things that happened with Nightmare Eclipse, Nazo, Nix, my sister, and The Dark Legion." Luna says

"Right..." Rage sighs "I got it." Rage turns his head forward as the royal fanfare is heard outside.

"Don't worry Rage everything will be fine." Shining Armor says

"The Princes and Princesses of Equestria." A guard announces as the six walk out of the curtain. Celestia raises her hoof and was the first to speak "My loyal subject today we are here to give you the annual Royal Address. This year as we all know has brought us many different challenges and events. To start things off I would like Prince Burning Rage our Prince of Unity to discuss the more negative things that we have had to correct."

Rage walks up still a bit nervous, public speaking wasn't exactly his cup of tea... "Uh yes thank you Celestia..." he stutters "This past year we have had to deal with more then normal. Along with theday to day work of keeping to you ponies we all know of some ponies attacking our fair land. To begin with Nightmare Eclipse... he was a power obsessed Unicorn who actually tricked myself and Twilght here to helping him. But as you all know it also lead to his ultimate demise. As for the problem with Nix... he has done many things... altered our beloved Celestia, attacked the world among many others... as far as I know he has not shown any signs of returning soon... finally I regret to inform you all that despite the rumors... We have yet to fully stop The Dark Legion and they are still lurking somewhere... we however have our top priority on finding and eliminating them." Rage looks around as he steps back and into the castle "I need to be somewhere with Rainbow Dash sorry I am in a hurry." he says to Celestia. The white Alicorn nods as he walks inside and out of his outfit. Sneaking out of the back he flies off to Cloudsdale to meet Rainbow Dash.

**[Cloudsdale]**

"Ugh where is he?" Rainbow Dash asks getting worried about Rage having not shown up yet. "He's going to be late."

"I am here!" Rage yells swooping down "sorry I am late I got caught up in the Royal Address."

"Good thing you made it I was afraid you were never gonna show." Rainbow Dash sighs

"Now why would I abandon my special somepony?" Rage asks nuzzling her

"Point taken." she says as their two challengers fly down to meet them

"Alright Rainbow Crash let's see what you and your pal here got!" the brown Pegasus chuckles

"You're going to be sorry you asked!" Rainbow Dash smirks as the four get into a starting position.

"Ready...Set...Go!" A fifth pony who was to throw the flag begins the race and the four fly off at blurring fast speeds. Rage and Rainbow Dash were just a bit behind the brown stallion.

"see ya later Rainbow Crash!" he laughs picking up speed for the dive.

"Now's our chance!" Rage says as they dive close behind. Slowly they catch up and with a rushing "BOOM" the brown stallion looks back to see Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom, as she passes him

"Uh-oh!" he says turning but a crackling then catches his eye as he sees a lightning bolt that was like a rainbow fly past soon after Rainbow Dash "And a Rainbolt!" he gasps watching the two finish way before him.

"Aw yeah!" Rainbow Dash says as she and Rage bump hooves watching both of the others panting as they land

"You...win..." the brown stallion pants

"Yeah we did by a landslide!" Rainbow Dash chuckles "Let this be a lesson to you." she says as she takes off Rage not far behind.

"Great job Rainbow Dash." Rage comments

"Thanks Rage." she smiles as they land at her house

"That's weird..." Rage says to himself "I feel some strange energy..."

"Huh wonder what it could be." Rainbow Dash says sitting down on the couch

"More then likely nothing to worry about." Rage sighs as he yawns and joins her "After all It's not Jaden... wherever he is."

**[Dark Mobius]**

"This isn't good..." Kai says opening his eyes. He was standing on a cliff overlooking where the Dark Legion resides "I am sensing Dark Rage's energy signature..." he says leaping off of the cliff and running down it "Better check out what's going on..." Kai reaches the fortress where he sees Dark Rage at the entrance. "Hay Dark Rage what do you think you doing?"

"Kai..." the dark hedgehog growls without turning around "What do you want..."

"Aw you knew it was me without looking how swell." Kai jokes

"Your voice just has a distinct annoying sound to it..." Dark Rage growls "Leave this place now or else..."

"Or else what?" Kai challenges "I can take you down myself!"

"That may be true but what about these?" he laughs as large Dark Spawns appear from nowhere giving Dark Rage the time to retreat inside the fortress.

"Oh...crap..." Kai says as they all charge energy shots and blast them as he starts running repeating "Shit!" over and over again ask he avoids the thousands of energy blasts bombarding him relentlessly.

**[Equestria: Rainbow Dash's house]**

Rage and Rainbow Dash were sitting together watching a Daring Doo movie on Rainbow Dash's TV as the rain falls.

"ManI hate the rain." Rainbow Dash says

"Yeah... great way to ruin a perfect day..." Rage sighs looking out the window.

**To be continued...**

_What will happen to Kai? Why was Dark Rage at The Dark Legion's fortress? Find out the answers next time on Harmonic Chaos Chronicles XII: Light V.S. Dark_


	10. Chapter X: The Master Plan

**Chapter X: The Master Plan**

_The Story so far..._

_Rage and the gang discovered the one in charge of The Dark Legion was Rage's old adoption father Justin the Fox. After putting stop the their Plans with the Radiant Dawn Justin escaped deeper into darkness where he went off the grid the heroes unable to track him down. Awaiting news on his whereabouts the group goes back to life as normal. For Rage's friend Kai he catches Dark Rage at the old fortress of The Dark Legion and confronts him before being attacked by high level Dark Spawns..._

Kai was trying to strike the Dark Spawns with magic as he ran but found it difficult with them constantly blasting dark energy at him. Worst of all Kai was getting run down and tired from the fighting. "Looks like this might be it..." he pants as Dark Rage approaches him and kills the Dark Spawns himself.

"I've got to hand it to ya kid you've got no quit in you." he says helping him up. Kai looked at the dark red hedgehog in confusion. Why on Earth would this guy be helping him? Not wanting to take any chances Kai swings his sword though slow and weak. Of course he missed and collapsed back to his knees.

"Well go ahead kill me, or whatever you are going to do to me!" he yells

"I am not going to harm you." Dark Rage says

"And why should I trust that coming from you?" Kai asks in question angered since he though Dark Rage was toying with him. "After all you just assaulted me with those damned Ultra Dark Spawns of yours!"

"I was wearing you down... how else would you let me explain if you weren't out of energy?" Dark Rage replies, Kai replies with a "huh?" since thisonly deepened his questions about the dark hedgehog who sighs "I am here to search for a way to fight Justin." Dark Rage admits "I knew you, Rage or any of his friends wouldn't believe me let alone assist me so I figured if there was a way to stop him it would be in here."

"Why would you want to kill him?" Kai asks "He's the leader of your whole group!"

"It's a long story... one that goes back thousands of years..." Dark Rage says

"Thousands but if you are Rage's darkness you can be no older then he is!" Kai objects

"That's the thing I am not that red bastards darkness I am one of his ancestors!" Dark Rage says "My real name is Aster Chaotic The Hedgehog... Rage is the end of our true bloodline... both Icezer and Xage go unlucky and inherited too much from their mother. I took this disguise calling myself his darkness to test him... the Chaotic bloodline has been tied to protecting the worlds we are present in but our family also has had darkness in our blood since my great, great, great, grandfather made a deal with the Darkness in order to save his daughter." the hedgehog explains

"But that does not explain why you are here." Kai says

"So I could attract you." he replies

"Why would you go through so much trouble just to tell me this? Why not Rage?" Kai asks

"That's because Rage is the only member of our family to shine so brightly. It is my hope he can finish what my three times great grandfather began... to rid our family of this curse before it finds a way to consume him as well." Aster looks at Kai with worry in his eyes "The only way to do that is by extracting what power is welled inside of Justin. The power he keeps locked away unless he knows he cannot escape or win a battle."

"So you mean what Justin has been doing is not even his full power?!" Kai gasps

"Not even a fraction... that is why I must get to Rage I know it sounds cliche but he is our only hope... the monster inside Justin is feeding off of the energy from our curse just to release itself and destroy the whole universe as we know it!" Aster looks at Kai "Please Kai you must take me to Rage so we can discuss this."

Kai stands and thinks for a few minutes before letting out a sigh "Very well...but he will more then likely attack you just by being there." he warns

[Angel Island- Skies above Ponyvile-Equestria]

12:06 PM

Rage was standing on the edge of the floating island looking out at The Crystal Empire watching the fireworks with a smile "Thank goodness they can celebrate it this time without interruption this year." Rage says to himself

"Celebrate what?" Knuckles asks walking up to the crimson hedgehog

"Every year in The Crystal Empire they have a fair to power their protective gemstone The Crystal Heart." Rage says "Last time was the time King Sombra took over and locked them away for a thousand years. At least that's what Twilight has told me."

"Wow that must have been rough for them." Knuckles says "being apart from the world for so long."

"yeah... I couldn't even begin to imagine their sorrow or feelings from it." Rage replies looking at the red echidna "Is there something you need Knuckles?" he asks "You don't normally come for small talk"

"So you knew?" Knuckles asks

"you're not to hard to see right through." Rage replies with a chuckle

"I guess your- hay!" Knuckles yells "Anyway your friend Kai wants to speak to you but he requests it to be done here."

"Alright thank you Knuckles" Rage says to the red Echidna as he focuses his energy to summon a portal. As soon as it opens Kai and Aster walk throguh.

"Hay Rage." Kai says

"What is he doing here?!" Rage yells leaping for Aster

"Hold it!" Kai says stopping Rage "I think you might want to hear this Rage."

"What is there to hear from him? He is my own darkness!" Rage yells

"That is where you have it all wrong." Aster says "I am not truly your Darkness you have no such thing." Rage looks at the dark red hedgehog with a confused look

"But you and I are like twins." Rage says

"Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog I am your ancestor Aster Chaotic." he replies and Rage looks wide eyed "I took on the character of your darkness to well test you..."

"Okay this is confusing why would I need testing from you? After all Maxim said you died thousands of years ago!" Rage says

Aster shakes his head "That is part of why I am here Rage is about your family. Although you have your brothers the took too much from you mom making you the last full blooded Chaotic alive. I hate to drop such a bombshell on you now with Justin and all but it is relevant to everything happening."

"How is this relevant to this at all?" Rage asks

"Take a seat Rage I have along story to tell you." Aster says as the two sit down

_To begin with you Rage are the last full blooded Chaotic your brothers took too much from your mom. You see our blood is cursed. All of the Chaotic were destined no matter what world to fall to darkness. This is a curse that goes back to my great, great, great grandfathers stupid choice. When his daughter was kidnapped by this group of cultists he made a deal with a man of Darkness in order to save her. Thing is he had no idea of the full cost... with this dark curse the man feeds off our energy to gain power. You have met this man in battle before... at least a split of him... his name is Vlagh and you battled him when he was much weaker then he is now. Vlagh took the form of Justin soon after you were born... Rage you are the only Chaotic in generations to have blood untouched by darkness... this was a sign that a prophecy told by the Oracle of Fate was coming true. He spoke of a Chaotic who would be untouched by his vile curse would go on to do many great things including his ultimate defeat. In order to stop this he tried to kill you in a way that he could steal your power and complete himself. That is why he gave your the sword Justin told you about as his 'Plan B'. If Dex had not found you and awoken the Power of Chaos inside of you then the Universe as we know it would not exist and the Darkness would rule..._

"So that means though it sounds very cliché you Rage are the only hope for this universe... you must defeat Vlagh once and for all an free us bound to the darkness from his vile curse." Aster explains

"If what you say is true..." Rage says trying to process everything "Then why did you lie to me all of these years?"

"I had to make sure you were ready! And keep you on your toes." Aster says

Rage looks out over the lands of Equestria as he changes into his Alicorn form "Although I am angry at you... I need to figure all of this out... and I am needed elsewhere right now. Aster stay with Kai and I will call for you both when the time comes." he says before leaping off of the edge of the island and flying off to Canterlot. The whole time he was processing everything... 'So if this is true why would he have been testing me ever since Christain, Nazo and Mephilies fused into that beast on my first quest? Why would he have been with the Dark Legion and my enemies for so many years? And if this was the same Vlagh and I didn't even taste a fraction of his power even when Nightmare Eclipse took it and forced me into a fusion to stop him that means he will be the strongest foe I have ever faced and probably the strongest foe I will ever face..." Rage's thoughts were then interrupted by a certain cyan Pegasus,

"Hay Rage is something the matter?" Rainbow Dash asks "You look like your thinking hard on something."

"It's nothing Rainbow Dash..." Rage lies "I will tell you guys about it later... after all I am late for a meeting with Celestia and Luna." he looks at the prismatic speedster with a small chuckles "Besides Twilight is going to flip as is since I am already late... the later I am the worse it's going to be," he says followed by a laugh shared with Rainbow Dash

"Oh alright then good luck to you Rage." she says before making a U-turn and going back to prepping everything for the upcoming storm Cloudsdale had ordered for Ponyville. Rage continues on To Canterlot not looking forward to Twilight's lecture on being tardy. Rage soon lands next to Twilight who looks at him with a ticked look.

"There you are Rage do you have any idea how late you are?!" she asks "You should have been here a half hour before the meeting not five minutes before! If you were any slower you may have even missed the whole thing!" she looks at him "What do you have to say for yourself?" she asks giving him a mean look.

"Calm down..." was all Rage says "I made it before the meeting didn't I?"

"Calm down?..." she twitches "CALM DOWN?!" Twilight's mane catches fire as smoke blows out of her ears "Out of all of the words in the world that is all you have to say to me is CALM DOWN?!"

"Yeah your getting worked up over nothing." Rage replies "After all I was busy with things on Angel Island which as you know takes priority over this."

"Then why didn't you just say so in the first place?!" Twilight snorts

"You never asked _why_ I was late only what I had to say for being late." Rage sighs as the other two princesses walk up

"Alright you two are here let's get this meeting going." Celestia says as the four sit down at the table.

"So what is it you called us here for?" Twilight asks

"We need to know why Nightmare Moon is free exactly." Luna says "I know you reformed her and all but that's no excuse to free her."

"That would be my fault Luna." Rage says "I needed her help tracking someone down and her condition was to be let out of Tartarus. I was in desperate need of her help so I agreed but I did tell her if she caused trouble I would send her someplace even worse the Tartaus."

"Okay but you see this has caused quite an uproar in worry throughout the kingdom." Celestia says "I need some idea on what to do to calm everypony down."

"Well we could have her speak to everypony about her reformation with us backing her up." Twilight says

"Sounds like a good idea, if we all back her up then they should believe us." Rage says

"And since we are here what is the status of Justin Rage?" Luna asks

Rage shakes his head, "I dunno he hasn't surfaced anywhere at all yet... it worries me."

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter XI: Assembling a team

**Chapter XI: Assembling a team**

_I'm Rage, Rage Chaotic!_

_ If I didn't know any better I wouldn't know what to think when I discovered the dark secret about my families blood and now it looks like if I can't find a way to stop Vlagh who I thought died back in Altestia then I guess you can kiss your world goodbye soon enough. The man Aster who was posing as my darkness for years finally revealed everything and now I must gather all of my friends... this battle will not be easy I just hope I can find Emerald my apprentice since he will be useful in saving the worlds. He was off on something to do with his family and I haven't heard from him since._

_ I hope you are ready Vlagh because I swear I will not give up easily my friends and I will succeed as we always do! And I know with our combined powers nothing stands in our way! Now all I have to do is get him out of Justin... easy the hard part will be finding him..._

Rage stood at the edge of a cliff looking out among the skyscrapers of The Dark Legions City and soon he sees something... up on one of the walks ways of The Dark Fortress was Justin! This was his chance and he knew it as he leaps up and activates Chaos Control to meet the dark fox.

"So far so good..." Justin says before Rage appears

"Well well well... a little late to be here isn't it Justin or should I say... Vlagh." Rage says smiling

"so you figured it out hedgehog..." he chuckles "but how can you defeat me when I am in here?"

"Like this..." Rage smirks as he forms a claw of energy "Extract that which does not belong Chaos Tech 804: Judgment Claw!" he yells as he stabs Justin with it turning him back into Vlagh.

"Very well then... we shell decide this at the fated place... when you are ready meet us here and we will show you the way..." Vlagh says panting

"I would kill you hear but I will give you a fair chance." Rage says "You can count on it..."

"That might just be your death move..." Vlagh says as Rage fades into the shadows.

[Mobius- Hikari,Wind and Masons home]

(14:00/2 PM)

Rage walks up to the porch of the house and knocks on the door. After a few seconds Wind the Hedgehog answers "Oh Rage what's going on?"

"It's important is Hikari here?" Rage asks

"you just missed him. Hikari and Mason went out to exterminate the Dark Spawns that surfaced in Blue Ridge Zone." Wind replies

"Okay thank you." Rage says as the hedgehog closes the door and Rage departs for Blue Ridge where of course he finds Hikari and Mason.

"Rage!" Mason says noticing the crimson hedgehog

"Dad what brings you here?" Hikari asks

"I need you help." Rage says

"Do you now?" Hikari asks "What's going on?"

"You remember about the Vlagh guy I told you about?" Rage asks and the young hedgehog nods "Well he's back and it is time to put an end to him but I need all the help I can get." he explains

"Well count me in then." Hikari says

"I will come too if it's okay." Mason says

"The more the merrier." Rage says looking at the two "Thank you I have a few more people I need to get and then I will be back can you meet me on Angel Island?" he asks them and they nod

"Good luck Rage." Hikari waves as Rage runs off

[Westopolis- Appt. of Shaodow and Sonic]

{16:00/4 PM}

Rage walks up to the door of the small home the two famous hedgehogs lived in and rings the door bell for Shadow to answer it. "who is it Shads?" Sonic yells

"Its Rage!" he yells back

"Hay you guys got a moment?" Rage asks

"Yeah come in." Shadow says inviting the crimson hedgehog in to sit down. Sonic was on the PS3 playing Castlevania Lords of Shadow as the red hedgehog sits down he pauses.

"What's up Rage?" the blue speedster asks

"I need your guys' help in fighting Vlagh again." Rage says

"You mean the Vlagh the required you of all people to use a Chaos Fusion?" Sonic asks and Rage nods

"Yeah but he is even more powerful this time, and I am going to need all the help I can get." Rage looks at Sonic "Will you help me?"

"Sure thing," Sonic says with a thumbs up "After all you brought me back to life so I kind of owe ya anywho." he says as a gunshot is heard and the turn to see Shadow with his pistol aimed at a target

"Hmph count me in too I have waited too long to bust a cap in that poor sods face..." Shadow says

"You've met him?" Rage asks

"Long time ago, and a longer story better I don't speak of it." Shadow replies

"Very well." Rage says "Let's go Mason, Hikari and Wind are waiting for us on Angel Island to head for Equestria so we can stop him."

"Right behidn ya Rage." Sonic says as the two follow Rage back to the Mystic Ruins and Angel Island where their three sons awaited.

"It's like a family reunion... sorta." Wind smirks as he sees the three "Sonic and Shadow!"

"Like Rage said he will need all the help he can get besides they have a three way fusion that they can use if things get too bad." Hikari says "Are we ready?" he asks and Rage nods

"Prepare yourselves." he says before transporting the Island back to Equestria. As they arrive instantly they head for Twilight's palace to begin planning what exactly they will be doing to stop their foe.

"This may be our hardest challenge yet." Rage says as they pass the edge of the floating island. "I have no idea what we will be up against so expect the worst of the Dark Spawns in order to reach Vlagh."

"Bring it on! I'll smash em all up!" Sonic chuckles

"It will make great target practice." Shadow chuckles

_**To be continued**_

_Next Time on Harmonic Chaos Chronicles XII: Light V.S. Darkness..._

_Rage and his Mobian pals meet with the others to plan the attack on Vlagh before heading to The Dark Realm and then to... The Void now the question is... will they prove to be strong enough to reach Vlagh or die trying? If so can they stop Vlagh all together? Only time will tell..._


	12. Chapter XII: The Ultimate Battle

**Chapter XII: The Ultimate Battle**

Rage, Wind, Sonic, Sahdow, Mason and Hikari arrive in Ponyville where Twilight and Lunar Relic had gathered all of their friends. The whole team was there, the mane 6, Icezer, Xage, Christain Lunar Relic, Rage, Sonic, Shadow, Wind, Mason, Hikari, Aster, Kai and last but not least Spike.

"Alright guys this is it our last chance. If we do not stop Vlagh here and now then it is all over for us. We cannot let him win defeat is not an option." Rage says to them

"We will likely be outnumbered with his Dark Spawns but not outmatched. Be careful Vlagh is very powerful and extremely dangerous, he is relentless and will stop at nothing to see us all dead. But we have the power we can win this... remember what we are fighting for here. Our homes, our lives, OUR FAMILIES AND LOVED ONES are at steak here... let's not fail them." Aster says

"We may not even come back win or lose but we keep our light shining bright and pierce the darkness. Are you all read?" Rage asks putting a hand in,

"Let's do this!" Sonic says adding his. "Hmph." Shadow smirks adding his hand. "It's time to finish this." Hikari says as he and his two buddies add their hands.

"We will not fail." Twilight says as the mane 6 adds their hoofs in as well.

"Together we are unstopable!" Christain adds

"It's revenge time." Icezer says,

"Indeed." Xage agrees,

"For the Chaotic's." Aster says,

"I am behind you all the way Rage." Kai smiles,

"Alright let's do this!" Rage says looking to the sky "Chaos Control!" he yells aloud as the large group is warped to The Dark Legions Fortress where Vlagh awaited them.

"You have made it..." he smiles "I should have figured... you'd never run away huh?"

"You got that right and now we are going to kick you to the curb!" Rainbow Dash says.

"But the place is not right nor the time... To face me in the fated battle you must follow to the Void." Vlagh says "Only then can you have a chance at fully killing me." Vlagh them forms a portal of darkness "When you are ready use this to traverse..." he says before disappearing within it.

"Should we trust him?" Applejack asks "It is made'a Darkness after all."

"We have to otherwise we cannot save the worlds." Aster says.

"But it's probably a trap." Twilight warns,

"It has to be but it is the only way in and we cannot afford to not take it." Rage sighs "We have to use it there is no other way."

"What about Chaos Control?" Icezer asks but Rage shakes his head.

"Not possible... where ever this leads I cannot identify it... all I know is it may be what is known as The Void." Rage replies,

"The Void?" everyone asks;

"The Void is not a world but a dimension of darkness a dimension that can only be reached by darkness which how and why he went under the radar since it is one large plane that all of the other dimensions link to." Rage explains "But it is our only hop."

"Well let's go..." Xage says and soon everyone walks into the portal where Vlagh awaited.

"You have chosen to face me in battle... but in order to do that you must first find me and get through the Dark spawns of this land!" he laughs before fading and Dark Spawns appear from nowhere.

"Arlight guys..." Rage says summoning The Blade of Chaos "We got this!"

The group begins to battle their way through the Dark Spawn after Dark Spawn. Time passes... minutes turn to hours and soon the group begins to feel the toll of their enemy's attacks.

"they won't...stop..." huffs Aster blocking another attack however it was a weak block only enough to reduce the impact. Not long after Rage who was in in Super Form gets hit back and is forced back to his normal form panting.

"How long is this going to go on..." he asks feeling ready to pass outmatched.

"I don't know..." Applejack heaves as she collapses alongside Twilight.

"We can't keep this up Rage we are done for..." Sonic says.

"I hate to admit it...but Sonic might just be right..." Rage says before collapsing and watching the Dark Spawns close in on them. "Well it looks like this is it..." he sighs,

[Music: Roxas~Kingdom Hearts II]

"It has been an honor Rage..." Christain smiles at his friend.

"I will miss you Rage..." Rainbow Dash huffs as her head smashes into the ground as she looses consciousness,

"I am sorry Rage... it has to end like this." Icezer says,

"Well...like I said...we all die together..." Rage chuckles watching the Dark Spawns as they ready their final blows.

"And we were so close..." Hikari sighs,

"Game...over..." Aster sniffs "I am sorry Rage...for the lies..."

"It's okay Aster...we did our best and...that's all that matters." Rage says closing his eyes ready for the worst.

However just before the hit could be administered the Dark Spawns were blasted away by an assault of energy orbs as the team feels them getting healed and replenished. "What...is happening?" Rage asks as he sees an unbelievable sight... there in front of them were... The Chaos Guardians of Old! With Chaotix in the lead.

[Music: Sora~Kingdom Hearts II]

"You...saved us..." Aster says "Why? I though you agreed not to mess with affairs of the mortal worlds."

"Yeah but we can't let you guys die here!" Leo says,

"Look at what has happened to the worlds since you have entered this cursed realm." a white female fox says showing the group an image of Equestria... darkness had consumed it and all of the life looked to be gone... the ponies were fearful and looking scared. When the image shows a group of kids... the schoolhouse where the CMC are.

"It's over..." Cheerlee says "The end is finally here,"

"No there is no way Rage would let it end like this! He is out there trying to save us I just know it!" Applebloom says.

"I am beginning to loose hope..." Sweetie Belle says.

"No the Blank Flank is right..." Diamond Tiara says "There is no way Rage would let it end like this!"

"Rage, sis if somehow you can hear this please...save us..." Applebloom says with tears in her eyes.

Rage seeing this has his expression change from a look of horror to a look of pure determination as he stands up and summons his sword before saying "I can't let them down..." Rage then looks at the others "Come on!"

"We will take care of things here!" Chatoix says "You go!"

The heroes then continue on until they are met by Nazo. "ugh...just what we needed..." Icezer curses.

"Leave this to us." Shadow says as he and Sonic approach Nazo,

"Go!" Sonic says and the others nod continuing but again are stopped this time by a Hyper Scourge.

"Well well well... look who decided to show up..." he chuckles as two others join him... a powered up Miles and Fiona.

"Your ours!" Hikari says as he, Wind and Mason clash leaving Christain, Rage, Icezer, Xage and the mane 6 to continue.

"There can't be much more..." Icezer says as Nix appears and hits Rage,

"Your mine!" Christain yells,

"You're forgetting... I have others..." Nix chuckles as two other hedgehogs appear... Dark Xage and Dark Icezer. Who the two hit both of their light doubles,

"Fine..." Xage says sending his dark self with a dark burst.

"Freeze!" Icezer yells as he swings around and hits his dark self with an Ice Blade.

"That leave us." Twilight says as they run up the stairs up to... Vlagh who was looking out over the large land of darkness.

"Light...Darkness... always are fated to clash." Vlagh says to himself "But who is the dark and who is the light?"

"Vlagh!" Rage yells as he turns to them.

"You made it... it seems your team has been cut down." Vlagh chuckles

"No thanks to you." Rage replies "Let's end this right here right now."

"Indeed..." Vlagh says as he releases a pulse of darkness and armor covers him as he summons Dark Spawns and disappears into a void.

"Leave Vlagh to me." Rage growls "This one is personal!"

"Good luck Rage." Rainbow Dash says as the crimson hedgehog leaps into the void.

[Music: Another Side, Another Story Battle Ver.~ Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days]

Rage stands up to see Vlagh looking at him as he summons The Blade of Chaos, "Let's settle this Rage the Hedgehog... the power I have sought for eons will soon be mine!" he says pointing a blade with darkness shrouding it.

"I will not let you!" Rage says "This is not about protecting the worlds this time... it is personal! Vlagh here and now you will perish! I will not lose!" he says as Vlagh yells.

"DIE!" he screams as he dashes for Rage who blocks the attack and counters with a kick. Soon the two clash blades again and Vlagh kicks Rage who flies into a wall of dark energy.

"Dark Vanguard Strike!" Vlagh yells as two large beams of humongous proportions hit Rage but they are blocked by a barrier of light energy. Rage then looks at Vlagh with glowing red eyes.

"Inferno Charge!" he yells shrouding himself in fire and dashing full speed to Vlagh who puts a sheild up to block but Rage continues to hit it slowly chipping it down until he breaks through and rams Vlagh to the other side of the battlefeild.

"I will show no mercy!" Rage yells as he strikes Vlagh with a Chaos Lance as he dashes again.

"Dark Swap!" Vlagh yells as somehow he and Rage switch locations only for Rage to be hit in the back by a beam of piercing darkness causing him to collapse.

Meanwhile in Equestria the Princesses, Rage's friends, a large group of Mobians and most of Equestria watched the events within a magical screen.

[Music: Event: Finale...Adventure Must Go On~Sonic Heroes]

"Rage!" all of his friends gasp along with some others and all at leasted gasped in horror at the crimson hedgehogs collapse.

"Come on! Rage you gotta get up!" Babs yells.

"Please..." Applejack cries.

Rage could faintly hear them and he knew they were watching. 'I won't let it end like this...' he thinks

but was still so weak he couldn't do anything in fact he looked dead... blood was covering him and he knew it...he will die if he cannot gather the energy to do anything!

"I win!" Vlagh laughs looking at Rage in triumph while back most every mobian and pony watching was crying... in the midst was even Robotnik.

"I...can't believe this...he's dead." Celestia says and for the first time in her life she let out a wail as tears flowed down her face like a river...all had seemed lost.

But the Chaos Emeralds soon appeared and very slowly Rage clenches a fist. "I'm...not...done...yet..." he pants softly just loud enough for Vlagh to hear him and turn around as his limp body is hoisted in the air...

[Music Dark Gaia Phase 2- Endless Possibilities Orchestra version~Sonic Unleashed/Sonic The World Adventure]

Then the Chaos Emeralds glow brightly as Rage absorbs their power. With a explosion of bliniding light Rage was floating in the air flashing brightly with a flare of translucent energy of rainbow colors flaring from his feet and going up to his waist. His eyes were bright red and glowing with both energy, determination and anger. His clothing had become a mix of white and grays except his shirt. That was bright red with the normal black _R_ on it.

"How can you still be alive?!" yells a surprised Vlagh.

"I will not just give up." Rage says "No longer will I hold anything back... Vlagh this is my True Power...this is The Ultimate Power of The Chaos Emeralds!" Rage then charges energy. "Give me strength..." he says closing his eyes as he charges it.

Back in Equestria the now awe inspired crowed looks at Rage as Twilight and the princesses knew what he meant. Celestia looks out over the others. "Everyone channel your powers... your strength and send it to Rage!" she says.

Twilight looks down and glows as mists of energy cover the land around. For Rage he could feel them adding power to his strike and finally he releases it with an echoing voice, "Harmonic Chaos Final Blast!" he yells shooting Vlagh with it who screams in pain as he is engulfed in light. Rage then looks at where he once stood... all that was left was the shoes of Vlagh as Rage pants as he points his blade in the air with a triumphant smile "I did it!" he cheers while at the same time across the worlds everypony and every mobian was cheering Light had triumphed over Darkness once again...

Off in the distance a light purple Unicorn and a pure white female Mobian hedgehog look at the triumph. It was Rage's actual mother from Equestria and his hedgehog mom Maria The Hedgehog! Soon the light purple mare spoke "You have done well...son" she smiles.

"Well done my angel.." the hedgehog says as both fade out of view with bright smiles on their faces.

**To be concluded!**

**Next Time: Celebrations and Epilogue**


	13. Chapter XIII: Celebrations & Epilogue

**Chapter XIII: Celebrations and Epilogue**

_The next Day: Caanterlot Castle_

_[Music: Spagonia Rooftop Run-Day~Sonic Unleashed]_

A crowd of ponies and Mobians were gathered in the Great Hall as a fanfare sounds, "Ponies of Equestria please welcome our friends from Mobius and their Princess Sally Acorn!" a guard hollars as Sally walks up the isle "And your Princesses of Equestria." he adds as Celestia, Luna, and Cadence all follow behind.

"Today is a momentous day for we can rest knowing the ancient evil being known as Vlagh is now gone for good." Celestia announces "And we are gathered to honor those who risked their lives to protect all of us." The princess pauses as a roar of cheers arise from the crowd after everyone calms down she continues "It is with great joy I give you our heroes... Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Lunar Relic, Icezer and Xage Chaoitc, Christain the Hedgehog, Aster Chaotic," As she reads their names they all walk up and greet her with a bow "And the one who defeated Vlagh himself... the Guardain of Equestria and the powerful Chaos Emeralds... Prince Burning Rage the Prince of Unity!"

Rage who was in his Alicorn form then walks up to the others with a bow "Thank you Celestia but this time everyone here did it... I could feel it... you gave me the power I needed to finish him off none of this would have been possible if it wasn't for each and everyone of us." Rage smiles looking over them all as they cheer.

_Some Time Later..._

Rage was on the bed in Rainbow Dash's home half asleep as the cyan Pegasus joined him "Congrats Rage." she says with a kiss

"No problem" Rage smiles with a blush, "We saved the world once again...as a team."

**The End**

**HCC 13 Preview**

Three months have past since the defeat of Vlagh and life has returned to normal for the worlds. Rage and Rainbow Dash have been tackling the day to day work of weather control and royal tasks assigned by Celestia, Luna, or sometimes even Cadence and Twilight. It was near sundown and the two were removing the handful of clouds that drifted from Manehattnes territory. They would talk to Spitfire in the morning about it since they were tired already. As they finish up Rage feels a pulse of energy wash over them and he looks around.

"Everything okay?" Rainbow Dash asks him "Rageie?" she waves a hoof in his face and he shakes his head

"Yeah...just felt something..." Rage replies still in thought about it

"Like another Dark Force?" Rainbow Dash asks

"No... it wasn't dark at all and that is what makes me curious... what would it have been?" Rage responds "It is probably nothing... come on let's get some sleep I am pooped." he yawns

"Yeah that's a good idea." Rainbow replies as the two head back for Rainbow's cloud home and into their bed as they fall asleep.

Around midnight a yellow blur flies past the cloud home and then into the door. While in the bed room Rage was feeling uneasy as he turned and opened his eyes to see... a Vamipre Fluttershy on Rainbow Dash! Instantly he kicks Rainbow Dash to the floor who gives a surprised "Whoa!" as she hits the ground and Flutterbat looks at him as he leaps out of the bed himself and charges his magic. Rainbow then stands up "Rage what in Equestria..." she stops as she sees Flutterbat "Was...that...for..." she finishes as her look turns from angered and confused to a horrified and 'oh crap' kind of look. "What...is...that?" she whimpers

"Fluttershy!" Rage grunts as she leaps for him and he blasts her with his magic and she lands on her feet. "Rainbow go grab Twilight NOW!" Rage says as he dodges another attack. The rainbow Pegasus nods and flies off to The Palace of Friendship and stumbles in Twilight's window who was up studying

"Rainbow Dash?!" she gasps "What in Equestria are you doing here at this hour?"

"It's Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash says "You have to come back to my house quick!"

"Why what's wrong?" Twilight asks

"Its not normal Fluttershy it's Flutterbat!" Rainbow says grabbing her hoof "Come on!" she says

"Rainbow Da-" Was all Twilight was able to say before the speed demon Pegasus darted off back to her cloud home with Twilight screaming most of the way. When they land they see Flutterbat in a cage of energy and sleeping soundly with an exhausted Rage panting holding his neck.

"Oh no Rage did you get bitten?" Twilight asks

"Yeah.." he grunts "But I will be fine... my Chaosblood prevents vampireism..." he then chuckles "Doesn't mean it didn't hurt." he smirks

"but why you didn't HAVE to cage her." Twilight scoffs

"Well excuuuuse me princess but I had little options." he replies shaking off the pain... literally.

"So why would Fluttershy suddenly go back to her Vampire Fluttershy like this?" Twilight asks "Especially when we removed any trace of it for good."

"Rage could that thing you felt today be behind this?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Maybe..." Rage says rubbing his chin "Say is Lunar Relic on one of his little treasure hunts by any chance?" Rage asks

"Yeah he had told me he was after some old artifact that had unexplained and mysterious mystical powers." Twilight says

"Well I wonder if he found something to cause this..." Rage says

"Well we can ask when he returns." Twilight says

"Yeah but I doubt that is the only thing it did was revive Fluttershy's vampire part..." Rage says

"What makes you say that?" Twilight asks

"well experience from almost everything in the past few years has taught me that nothing is ever as easy as this...there is always something more." Rage replies

"Okay so we are going to need a bigger cage." Rainbow sighs

**Preview End**

**On the Next Harmonic Chaos Chronicles...**

** Three months have passed since the defeat of Vlagh and everything has been normal but when strange supernatural things begin happening in Ponyville Rage and Rainbow Dash must get to the bottom of it with everypony else under some form of spell the two's relation will be put to the test. But what awaits them is more then they could have bargained for... What is causing it? Or Who? Find out next time in Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 13: The Curse.**

_**A/N: Alright I know that this is a short chapter but I just needed to close it off, second the next HCC will be focused on Rage and Rainbow's relation along with the mysterious curse. So keep an eye out for the first chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FiM or related content it is owned by Hasbro. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and related contents it is owned by SEGA. However I claim all rights to This story, as well storyline use of the Title, Rage the Chaotic Hedgehog, Icezer Chaotic The Hedgehog, Xage Chaotic, Lunar Relic, Cristain, Aster, Emerald, Hikair, Wind,and Mason the Hedgehogs their forms and the powers of Elemental Chaos as well as True, Perfect, and Ultima Chaos powers -Sonicfan0987**_


End file.
